


blind

by Justronnie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 33,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justronnie/pseuds/Justronnie
Summary: When Emma got Regina angry she never though that it would open her eyes to her own happy ending





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a complete story. Even if I take my time publishing it

BLIND.  
NOTE: none of the characters in this story belongs to me.  
I'm not trying to make money from it. It's just fun.  
CAP 1  
\- "I've never been so angry with someone in my whole life, and that includes your mother."  
\- "You have no idea of all the times I have cried myself to sleep knowing that you will never love me as I love you. How many times have I seen you choose someone new? How many times had to hear you say how you were hurt; or how you hurt them; or even how you hurt yourself? "  
\- "When all I wanted to do was hug you and kiss you so hard that it showed how important you are to me"   
\- "How many times I have raised hopes, only to see them fall to ashes when you told me that you had met someone?" -   
I lift my hands and bring them to my head starting to feel the pain that these tears I´m trying not to spill will bring me. While I keep on walking from wall to wall without pause or meaning.  
\- "You have no right to say that nobody knows how to love you. Because I DO, but you choose to blind yourself. So you can´t say that nobody loves you, because I've been in love with you for a while now. And even though you have broken my heart more times than I can count on, I still am; and I´ve already made peace with the fact that I will always love you "-   
I can feel my heart breaking once more and my voice tremble as I say this to HER.  
\- "But ... How? ... Are you i-in love with ... me?" –   
She answers with wide eyes and surprise on her face.  
\- "Is that all?" –  
I continued after having stared at us for what felt like an eternity.   
\- "That´s all you have to say?" –   
I am so furious that I feel I could incinerate myself with one of my fireballs.  
Suddenly I stop and I stand in her personal space; I look her straight in the eyes. To those green eyes that so many nights of sleep have cost me. I can feel her breath on my face  
-"Yes. I'm in love with you "-   
I raise my arms to the ceiling with exasperation and frustration and start walking from one side to the other yet again.

\- "And call me crazy or stupid, because I believed you when you told me that you were going to bring me my happy ending. But it seems that fate once again gave me a slap; making me fall in love with the only person I'm sure is in love with someone else. Someone who, I must add only loves himself. Come on Emma! The man can´t even clap for the love of God!!! "-   
I know that was a low blow, but it doesn´t make it any less true. It's just that I can´t understand how he´s more appropriate for her than me. How could she choose someone so despicable? I have done my share of evil, but I have paid the price and I am amending. He on the other hand; is like a cat; always falls on his feet. He even got away with the murder of David's father, and she still married him. But when things got serious, the pirate chose to leave. And to hear her blame herself for the cowardice of that despicable being simply trigger me.  
\- "You have no right to talk like that about him." –   
Finally a reaction from the Savior. Is she angry? I can deal with her anger.

\- "All the right in the world I have. Or did you forget that he was the one who tied me to that stretcher so that the stupidest Pan`s minions could torture me? "

\- "I know what it is to be on the dark side, and I am living proof that, if you are willing to pay the price, you get your redemption. But he is not willing to make any sacrifice for others. You are too much for him. Shit; you are too much for me. You deserve something better. Can´t you see it? YOU ARE THE FUKING SAVIOR, SHIT. WAKE UP ALREADY¡¡¡ "-   
Great; Now I'm screaming at her.  
I´m so angry that I didn´t realize that the tears that I´ve had tried so hard to contain are already clouding my sight, until all I see is a blurred Emma standing in front of me in my mausoleum. With the mouth and arms open.

Uhg how I wish those arms would hug me. 

I clean my tears with my hands. 

\- "I know you feel deceived, but you can`t keep hiding behind the fact that your own parents sent you away; or behind all those fosters homes. That sucks, I know. But you had no choice regarding that. However, it was by choice that you married Hook. Aware of what it was, IS. Because he hasn`t changed, he simply bathes more often, which makes him less dirty but no less trash. " 

\- "I know you're hurt. But you can`t say that nobody loves you. At least …not to me. "-  
The last part was barely a whisper, but I know I`ve been heard when I look in her eyes; there is pain in them. But for the first time since I quit being the Evil Queen, I'm going to be selfish and I'm going to put myself first. 

This was not the way I wanted to tell her what I feel; in fact I had no intention of ever telling her anything. But now I have opened myself to the only person who can break me and she has no words to tell me.

I'm so out of myself that I can´t longer read what her eyes tell me. I close mine taking a breath of air and try to keep more tears from falling. And as if nothing she disappeared.

There is nothing I can do to avoid the tears now, just as I can´t prevent my body from falling to the cold floor, or my heart sinking when reality hits me; my secret is no longer a secret and that I´ve been left by mu self again.

With resignation I realize that no matter how angry I am at her, I love her no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

CAP 2  
I reported sick the next day at City Hall and today I was tempted to do it again, but if there´s one thing that I excel is standing firm on my own two feet when I'm crumbling inside. I am still the Mayor of this town and maybe I can be distracted at work.  
It's been 4 days since my honest confrontation and I still don´t hear nothing from Emma. Henry is with her because our son thought "It's not good for someone with a broken heart to be alone." If he knew that his two mothers are brokenhearted, he wouldn´t have idea what to do. Also, I can´t tell him about my grief because I don´t know what the fact of knowing that your adoptive mother is in love with your biological mother can produce. So I've decided to spend most of my days in the office, just to try to escape the thoughts that lead me to her.   
It hasn´t worked out as expected. It was in this same office where she brought me lunch. When she found Robin's drawing, or pag. 23. In this room he found his end.  
Robin; I felt taken care of with him, but not in love, my heart already belonged to someone else. Although I really thought that he could be my second chance. But even he, who was supposedly my soul mate, couldn´t make me forget Emma.   
She made me a promise that she would never be able to fulfill. It was in this same office, through that door that she told me those words; - "My work does not end until I bring all the happy endings, including yours"-  
\- "Good Savior; It seems that your work will have no end.”-   
I tell myself.   
How could I be so blind? Of course I was doomed. I was the Evil Queen. I've done so many terrible things and maybe I'm still paying the price for them. But even I haven´t been as cruel as my destiny has been; fall in love with my enemy's daughter. That´s irony.  
The first time I realized that Emma was going to have an impact on my life was when she dismembered my tree. I was so eager to erase that smirk from her face that I didn´t care if it was with a slap or a kiss. But I dismissed that thought as the first time someone made me feel something in 28 years.   
I would have thanked her for making me feel something after so long, but I clung to a more familiar feeling: anger.

After that, I just thought it was a simple physical attraction. But then she became the Dark One to save me. ME!  
There I realized that my feelings were even deeper.

That act filled me with hope. Hope that maybe she would feel something for me too.

Nobody had ever done that for me, no one ever put me first; not even me. I have put my revenge and my hatred first. Even I`ve prioritize the illusion of a happy ending with Robin before what I felt in my heart.

I began to realize that I didn´t care what the world looked me like, as long as Henry and Emma called me Regina and not Evil, and at some point I began to pay more attention to her somehow. Trivial things at first, but that carried a weight behind. Like that devilish red jacket she wore. I realized it was her armor; something like the way I dressed in the Enchanted Forest. It was supposed to keep people at distance. The only way that no one could hurt you. So I noticed that she didn´t use it so often when she was with me, it was what led me to start using more vivid colors. We were both giving up our armor, trying to get closer to people. What a serious mistake.

I can still hear my mother's voice saying "Love is weakness". But I never felt more powerful than when we make magic together.   
I should have noticed. I should have seen it coming. The anger in my guts when she kissed Hook. Those were simple jealousy. When Robin appeared I was resilient to let something happen. But Emma was with that insipid pirate. So I took my chance with him. A forest man with a broken heart that matched mine. With a small child to raise. I missed Henry immensely and Roland reminded me of him in a way.   
It could be said that I didn´t fall in love with Robin. But I was in love with the illusion of having a family with them. And I thought maybe if Snow found her true love in a sheppard, I could do the same with a noble thief which I thought was a good idea, even though I felt something was missing. But maybe that was the price I had to pay for the curse. One would have thought that my father's heart would suffice.   
Another thing that made me choose to settle for Robin was to realize that in this realm, unlike the Enchanted Forest, same-sex relationships are not always accepted, regardless of whether it is true love or not. So I chose to hide that part of me. Although I have no doubt that Snow and David have knowledge.   
-"Just a moment. What am I doing? "-   
It's not like I need their approval. That is to say; Emma is not even interested in me. So, what does it matter?   
-"Really? Is this what worries me now? "-   
I must stop thinking like that.  
I need a drink, but I'll have to wait till I get home and it's only 3 pm. Two more hours and for the first time in all week I'll go home at 5 o'clock just for a drink. A much needed drink, and maybe not just one, maybe two or three. How many will enough to go to sleep without images of golden hair.


	3. Chapter 3

CAP 3  
There isn´t amount of alcohol in the world that justifies this hangover.  
Especially if said alcohol only increased my thoughts and dreams about her.  
Damn, I'll have to change my brand of whiskey.   
Fortunately today is Friday, so I make myself a coffee and I take two pills with the hope that it will ease my headache before I get to work. As it is the end of the week everyone will want to leave early to meet with family and friends.   
For me it will be return to an empty house, where I will drink until I fall asleep, not caring to wake up early on Saturday.   
I take my things and go straight to City Hall.   
It's like I'm on the autopilot. When I arrive at my office I put on the mask. I say good morning to my secretary, but my facade collapses when I close my office`s door.   
Every day it becomes more difficult and painful not being able to see her. She hasn`t even sent me a text message. I will not start the communication. She needs time and space to put her heart and head in order.   
I wasn´t a good friend by confessing my feelings.   
Ohh, this is a feeling that I know very well; guilt. I was never able to deal with this feeling. It always drifts to anger, but now it only brings me…torment. Knowing that the last time we spoke I hurt her made me want to cry until my eyes dry.   
Surprisingly between work and guilt it`s already 4 pm.   
\- "Erin, are there more meetings left for today?" –   
I ask my secretary over the phone.   
\- "No, Ms. Mayor, it's all for today."-  
\- "Then pick up your things and go home Erin." –   
I say anxious to get home myself.  
\- "Are you sure? You´re not going to need anything else? "-   
I think I hear a hint of concern in my secretary's voice. Is she worried about me?  
\- "Yes Erin, that would be all. Thanks for asking. You may go now. "-   
I tell her with studied false confidence.   
\- "Okay Ms. Mayor. You have my number. If you need something, do not hesitate to call me. "-  
She is definitely worried. Shit.   
\- "I do not think it will be necessary, but if there is an emergency I will call you. Have a good weekend."-   
\- "Likewise Ms." –  
Erin says goodbye.   
It's good to know that someone has noticed that I'm not quite right, but it made me think; how many people will have noticed? At what point did I become careless hiding my feelings?   
While I finish reading some documents and put the last stamps and signatures I take a deep breath and put on a mask again, but a better one this time, the mask of anger. So nobody will dare to look me in the eyes and I will not run the risk of someone noticing that I am not angry; but brokenhearted.   
By the time I get out of my car it's already 4:40 pm. Maybe quite too early to start drinking. I decide to go to the bathroom en suite and open the water to fill the tub. A hot bath seems like a good idea.   
While I wait, I make tea and call Henry.  
-"Hi mom. How are you?" –   
His voice puts the shadow of a smile on my face.  
\- "I´m good darling, a little tired" –   
I know I promised not to lie to him, but he´s already worried about one of his mothers. I do not want to worry him about the other one.   
\- "I think I'll take a bath and go to sleep" –   
Just a lie, nothing more.   
-"How are you my love? I miss you"-   
\- "I miss you mom too. But I think I'll stay for a while longer."-  
He sounds worried that I'm going to argue with him.   
\- "Unless you need me at home" –   
I need to ask him, he is the only one I trust to tell me the truth. It hurts just to think about her, but I ask anyway.   
-"How is she? How is Emma? "-   
It hurts much more than I can express, but I have to know.   
\- "It's hard to say. Things are weird 5 days ago it was fine. But now she seems to be lost in her thoughts. "  
\- "On Sunday we went to Granny`s for lunch. Then she left me at gramps and told me that she wouldn`t take long. But I didn´t see her again that day. She came back after I was already asleep. "  
\- "And on Monday it was like this. She even skipped breakfast. "-  
Sadness dulls my son's voice. I wish I could do something, but it may have been my words that hurt her. I wasn`t supportive. That afternoon I wasn`t a good friend. And again I have to deal with guilt.   
\- "Honey, she's been through a lot. She needs time "-   
A solitary tear rolls over my lips when I finish that sentence.   
\- "How are you?" –  
I change the subject before collapsing completely.   
\- "I'm fine, just worried. But I guess you're right. You always are. "-  
I just raise my eyebrows when I hear him, he's the only one who thinks that way about me. But it fills my heart to know that it does.   
\- "Why don`t you come and talk to her?" –   
My son asks me with hope.   
\- "Even my grandparents are worried, but all we can do is be by their side" –   
\- "Honey, I'm really exhausted. Maybe another time. She has you and her parents. "-  
It's not a lie; I'm tired. Only it is not the whole truth.   
-"Right. Maybe another time? "-   
He sounds so disappointed. It breaks my heart. Or at least what's left of it.  
\- "I probably should go. We are going to watch a movie. It's the only thing we can do that it seems we do together. "-   
There is so much sadness in his voice.   
\- “Okay honey. Be good. I miss you and I love you. "-   
That is my most precious truth.   
-"See you soon. Send greetings to Em ... To everybody."-   
\- "I miss you too and I love you. I'll be good and I'll tell Emma you send your regards. Goodbye mom. "-   
I didn´t get to correct him before he hang up. I just hope she doesn`t get mad at him, or that she won´t feel even more submerged in her head. There´s really nothing I can do.  
To hell with time. I leave my tea in the kitchen and go to my desk to get a whiskey , which I swallow in a single sip. I serve another and go to my bathroom with the glass in one hand and the bottle in the other.  
The water is so hot that it burns a little, but it's a welcome felling.   
When I`m submerged I realize that my glass is empty again, so I put it aside and start drinking directly from the bottle.   
If my mother could see me now, I would give her a heart attack; or she will give me one.   
A queen with the weakness of love in her face and drinking straight from the bottle.   
What I wouldn`t give to see her face.   
Thinking about my mother's disapproval leads me to think about Daniel. He left, but he had no other choice, like Robin.   
But Emma. Emma choose to leave.   
I must have fallen asleep, because when I open my eyes again I am submerged in a deep darkness. It doesn´t bothers me, I like the dark, I feel safe in it.  
I seem to have heard a noise. Was that a shadow?  
Maybe I'm still drunk.   
I'm about to get out of the water when I hear a whisper; "Weakness ..." It seemed like my mother's voice. It could be?   
\- "Love is weakness" –  
I'm alert now because that is definitely my mother´s.   
\- "You don`t deserve love" –  
That's my voice. I'm sure now; I certainly went crazy.   
\- "You are a monster" –  
Emma? What is happening? The voices are becoming clearer and clearer, as if they were approaching. And I´m naked and soaked. I try to conjure myself in dry clothes but my magic doesn´t work. I can´t even light a fireball.   
For the first time in a long time I fear for myself. In the voices you can hear hatred and contempt. I try to get up but I can´t move and the voices are getting closer and closer. Just when I feel they can touch me I`m awake again surrounded by darkness.   
It was only a dream. A nightmare.   
I turn on the lights with magic, suddenly the darkness doesn´t feel so good anymore.   
It seems that my hero has been my cell phone, because I must have been awakened by its sound.   
By the time I take it, it becomes silent again. I unlock it and I see that I have 3 missed calls; 2 from Erin and one from Snow.   
What the hell does she want now?   
I sent a message to Erin telling her I was busy and that I hope she has a happy weekend but I do not bother answering Snow.   
Just as I leave the phone on the table near the tub and reach for the robe the damn thing rings again. I almost fall into the cold water of fright. With one hand on my chest to make sure my heart still beats I answer the damn thing.   
\- "What? !!!" –   
In my scare I didn`t notice who was calling. I wish I had.   
\- "Is it a bad time?" –   
Snow asks concerned.   
-"Sorry. My phone is scared me"-  
I tell her without realizing it.   
\- "And here I thought that nothing frightened you anymore" –  
She jokes.   
\- "Well, I was distracted. I was getting out of the tub where I fell asleep "-   
What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I tell her this things?   
\- "It's good to know that you're still human" –   
I know she`s just joking, she didn`t mean it, but that hurt.   
-"How can I help you?" –   
I change the subject with a cold voice while I put on my robe.   
-"Right. We're worried. "-  
I know they're worried. I'm worried, but there's nothing I can do.   
\- "Emma will be fine; she just needs time and espa ..." –   
\- "We are worried about you too. We know what´s Emma going through, but we have no idea if there's something wrong with you. "-  
It's so easy to get angry with this woman.   
-"EXCUSE ME!!!! There's nothing wrong with me !!! "-   
I lie to her.  
\- "Look Regina; we’ve all gone through a lot in a short time, and I don`t think it's fair for you to be alone with all this.”-  
She says with tenderness.   
\- "I do not need your help Snow" –  
I say with evident irritation.   
\- "We just want to know you're fine. We have not heard from you in a while and I know you've been working late. "-   
-"What the hell are you talking about? I spoke with Henry a few hours ago. "-   
I'm trying my best not to yell at her; but it's really, really, really hard.   
-"I know. I was by his side. I just wanted to make sure you knew you are not alone. "-   
I can hear the honesty in her voice. It calms me a little.   
\- "Thank you, I know I can count on you. I'm sorry about the yelling, I was lost in my thoughts and the cell scared me "-   
\- "It seems that there are many people lost in the same place." –   
\- "Emma" –   
It was a sigh. A word that escaped from my lips.   
\- "Yes Emma has been like that lately. Anyway, I just wanted you to know that if you need to talk, I'm here."-   
\- "Thank you" –   
Hell must have frozen; Snow White offers the Evil Queen her shoulder to mourn for her own daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

The clock shows 8:30 p.m., although I don´t know why I look at it if I don`t care about the time.   
I take my partner for the night and go to bed.   
I put the bottle on the nightstand so I don`t lose sight of it. It will be my Savior for tonight; the one that will not go anywhere.   
I can´t help thinking that if we were in the Enchanted Forest; I could release my fury by burning a random village or tearing out the heart of anyone who dared to look me in the eye.   
But I don´t think about going all evil anymore. It won´t give me pleasure or bring me joy. The only thing that would make me happy would be Henry, but he has no idea what happens to me.   
My selfishness has diminished to the point where I prefer to be alone than to expose my son to what I am feeling. And I can see that that is not ideal either; it's just another way of lifting walls around me. But tonight I don´t have the strength to change it. Not now.   
Now I think of them when I think of family. It's weird to know that at some point I wanted her out of my town. Even try to put her under a sleeping curse.   
It was a good thing that things were solved the way they did. If something had happened to Henry; with magic or without it, I would have unleashed my fury on everything and everybody.   
Hell would have been a walk in the park compared to what I would have been able to do.   
But if my plan had worked out I would have lost Emma and with her my redemption.   
I would never have learned to love again.   
That thought terrifies me.   
I think it was in Neverland when I started thinking of them as my family; A very rare, peculiar and dysfunctional family.   
That's when I realized, when I had to break or alter the Pan´s curse. When the papyrus of the curse showed me the price I had to pay, I fainted. When I woke up I toll everyone that the price was mine to pay.  
That I must give up what I love the most. Fortunately no one paid attention that I said it staring into Emma's eyes. My love for Henry is undeniable but I was also talking about her.   
There I realized that my feelings went beyond a simple attraction. That's why I gave her happy memories. And then I had to see how the two most important people in my life were driving away from me. Knowing that they wouldn´t remember me anymore. As if I had never existed.  
When I wanted to bury my heart it wasn´t just because I missed Henry. I missed Emma too; so much that it was painful to feel each beat knowing that neither of them reminded me. Knowing that they were having a life without the danger of magic didn´t make me feel any better. And I blamed my heart for it. That's why I wanted the damn thing buried.  
But, as hard as it is to admit, Snow was right; that heart full of love was what helped me survive that year. Although I couldn´t stop thinking about them.   
And then Robin appears, and I seek comfort in him. It had been a long time since I had been anything other than the Evil Queen; Mayor or mother. It had been a long time since they had made me feel wanted. That distracted me from how much I missed my family. It felt good to be flattered, even if it was not the way we started, and to be caressed in a more intimate way. But it was nothing compared to how she made me feel when we did magic together.   
Being alone in the Enchanted Forest made me understand that the family I always looked for was them.   
I also noticed how my magic changed when I was with her. My magic vibrates differently when I'm close to her. As if they were two magnets.   
Who would have thought that my magic would become both; white and black?   
Maybe the Evil Queen was right, maybe I'm not strong enough to let my story take its course. Because every time I approach her I feel my magic and my body vibrate. But I was never brave enough to follow my heart.   
That was the reason why I was blocked in the Underworld. It wasn´t the idea that maybe Daniel was there; he didn´t had any pending issues. It was the fact that I choose to join Emma so that she would get her pirate back, and I didn`t want him back. That guilt was what blocked me.   
Now that I think about it; every time we went to a mission I was the only one "evil" enough to do what was necessary, my heart is dark enough and so their hearts would stay safe. And it was damn hard to redeem myself when I was doing the dirty work for them.   
Even so they still they saw me as the villain. I saw myself as the villain, because even after I had done everything to be on the heroes´ side, every time something happened, they assumed that I was behind. I had to defend myself against them, I had to defend myself from me at times; but I never had to defend myself from Emma.   
Only that time that Cora pretended to be me and made it look like I´d killed Archie, but even then Emma defended me until she saw with her own eyes that I had done it.   
She was the only one who didn´t thought I was the one who conjured the curse that brought us from the Enchanted Forest. And that felt fantastic. To have someone besides Henry who believed in me.   
I curl up in my bed as I did when I was a girl who knew she was committed to a much older King, hoping to dream a happy reality and so I fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

-"She Loves Me? The Evil Queen loves me? "-   
I've lost count of how many times I've relived the same conversation. It just doesn´t make sense and at the same time it has all the logic. My head haven´t stopped spinning. I don`t even knew the Evil Queen, I only know Regina; the woman without fear. The woman who has such a benevolent heart for those who are lucky enough to be loved by her. Because she will instinctively protect her people.   
She has risked her life more times than myself to defend those she loves. She has risked her life to protect me. She even killed Zombie Daniel again. The love of her life. The person whose death sentenced her to be the Evil Queen.   
Regina the one that has been fucked up again and again, even by me. When I brought Marian. I remember her face that night; she was happy, finally happy. And then Robin saw Marian, his wife, who was supposedly dead.   
She wasn´t even angry because I had brought someone from the past, until she realized who she was. Even I wanted to slap myself.   
She was becoming a different person and I put that at risk.   
But she didn`t return to her former person. Not even when I told her that I had saved Marian from herself. There I realized that I really had screwed up. When she was alone again because of me, instead of throwing a fireball in my face she told me that she was not that person anymore, and I knew it, but my defenses were as alert as hers; and I said what I said to defend myself against someone who wasn`t attacking me. She just wanted to get out of there and I stopped her to alleviate my guilt and end up hurting her even more.   
Her forgiveness knows no limits, because eventually she forgave me. God she forgave my mom for killing hers.   
It is true that she has done terrible things, but we have all hurt her. Her mother; Snow; the dwarves; a sister she didn`t even knew she had; myself. Even Henry has hurt her.   
She has survived a quantity of pain that no one could have survived and she did it being seen as one of the bad guys.   
I knew about her pain but it was only in New York when she spoke to me from her heart and told me everything she felt; her repentance, her pain. That she preferred that pain rather than losing those she loved; only then I understood the intensity of her suffering.   
When she separated from her evil part, she still had forgiveness in her heart to forgive herself. Witch made the Evil Queen a heroine too. She forgave her sister for cheating Robin and having a baby with him. And she promised to take care of that baby if something happened to Zelena when she asked for it. She forgave Hook hours after he put her on a stretcher to be tortured simply because we needed him to save Henry.   
She has a brave and valuable heart. She doesn´t need anyone to save her, she did it alone. Because her courage and determination come from that heart. A heart that perhaps is not the purest; but that is more real than anything.   
If she doesn´t need to be saved; why would she fall in love with the Savior?   
What can I offer that she no longer has? Why am I even considering this? What feelings do I have for her?   
I love her, that's for sure, but am I in love with her?   
Of course she's damn attractive. And those detached buttons tend to distract. And she is beautiful when she gets angry; fearsome, but beautiful without doubts.   
I don´t think there is a person in the city who`s not attracted to her in one way or another. Okay except Henry.   
I personally have surprised Ruby and even my mother looking at her ass.   
What would Snow, my mom, think about all this? I know she was helpful with Dorothy and Ruby, but she was also very persistent that Hook was my happy ending. To the point of sacrificing her chance to wake up my father so that I could rescue Hook from the lost children. That coward who pretended that because I was his wife, I would leave my family behind.   
I am not Milha. As if he had been a good husband. From the moment we got married, the caresses ended and the words of love became practically orders. I had already sacrificed a lot of myself to be with him and his demands that I should be more feminine, but that night he crossed a line that should not be cross.   
\- "I've been listening to the call of the sea, love. I have to go. I do not serve to be in one place for a long time. My home is my ship and my family the ocean. Come with me, Swan. "-   
He said to me with stinking to alcohol as if he were talking about the grocery list. And anger seized my whole being.   
\- "Have you already made your decision? I can´t go, my family; the one that I look for all my life; is here. Henry is here, my parents, Regina. "-  
I decline his invitation with venom in my voice. He looks at me and smiles ironically.   
\- "Regina is your family? Do not be silly, love, she's the Evil Queen "-  
He tells me by dismissing everything we've gone through to be able to get this family. And I spit back.   
-"WAS!!!! And yes; she is my family. She raised Henry to be the good man he is. She is his mother too. "-   
\- "We could take Henry. It could be a family adventure. "-   
\- "Didn`t you just hear anything I told you? I can`t do that to Regina. Henry is all she has and I'm NOT going to take him from her.”-   
\- "Are you telling me that you prefer to stay here for her?" –  
The look on the pirate's face is the same as when he told me that I was an orphan. That I was nothing more than a blonde distraction. But this time I'm not going to be quiet. Not this time.  
-"Yes. She has already suffered enough "-   
I can`t believe he doesn`t understand it. He also yearned for a family, or at least I thought so.   
\- "And we haven`t?" –   
\- "We have always had someone by our side. She only has Henry and me "-   
\- "You choose her over me?" –   
This is stupid I can`t believe I married this person.   
-"You know what? Yes I choose her. For the first time I choose her. Because besides all circumstances, above all things she will watch over Henry. Now leave! "-   
I never thought I could feel so angry. Now I understand even more what Regina had to go through. I really want to hurt him.   
\- "Go with your home and your family. Because you have made it perfectly clear what is most important to you. So go. "-   
-"But love…."-   
\- "Go away NOW!" –   
I didn`t saw sadness or lament in his eyes. I saw relief. He was relieved to no longer be stuck with me here in Storybrook.  
And he just left. And I understood the huge mistake I had made by putting him into our lives.   
That man thought it was romantic to tell me he was glad that I had a broken heart, because it meant that it still worked, and in some twisted way to me it also seemed romantic at the time.   
I couldn´t believe it. He left and I felt ... numb I didn´t felt anything. Not even a little of what I felt when Gideon pulled him away from me. But even at that moment he was already determined to leave, without saying goodbye.   
And he claims Rumplestiltskin is a coward?   
How could I have a reaction to his departure?   
I thought it was only a matter of time. That it was because we had separated so many times and we always came back. But the next day his boat was gone. The asshole hadn´t lost a second.   
And I still didn`t felt anything. So I took my son to lunch at Granny`s.   
That felt good. Almost as if nothing had happened.   
There was also uneasiness in me. So I did what I always do when I don`t know what to do. I went looking for Regina to her vault.   
She surely was there. It has been there since we broke the Black Fairy's curse.   
Nop even before now that I think about it, she has been different. Distant, as if she were sad.   
\- "Hook is gone" –   
I didn`t bother to say hello. I found her with her back to me, so she didn`t see me arrive, but she knew it was me.   
\- "So I´ve heard" –   
She answers me without even turning around.   
\- "So, aren`t you going to tell me anything?" –  
Finally a feeling comes to me; anger. Only she could make me feel something after two days numb.   
-"And what do you want me to say? That he´s a coward? That you are too much for him? I think I`ve already mentioned it to you. You made your decision "-   
She answers back to me.  
\- "I sincerely thought that he would know how to love me. That he understood me. That he wasn`t going to leave me like everyone else, including my parents. What did I do wrong? "-   
I can see how her back tenses. I can feel her anger. And I can hear how she takes a deep breath.   
\- "I've never been so angry with someone in my whole life, and that includes your mother" –   
When she turns and I can see her face, I see in her a mixture of fury and pain.   
Why have you been so sad lately?   
\- "You have no idea of all the times I cried myself to sleep knowing that you would never love me as I love you" –   
What? She Loves Me? Me? As … in love?   
"How many times have I seen you choose someone new? How many times have I had to hear you say how you were hurt; or how you hurt them; or even how did you hurt yourself? When all I wanted to do was hug you and kiss you so hard that it showed you how important you are to me. How many times have I raised hopes, only to see them fall to ashes when you told me you had met someone? "-   
Where does all this come from? I am the one who has been dumped. How is it possible that it is me the one screaming at?   
\- "You have no right to say that nobody knows how to love you .Because I Do, but you chose to blind yourself" –   
How do you think I can´t see you Regina?  
\- "So you can´t say that nobody loves you, because I've been in love with you for a while now, and even though you've broken my heart more times than I can count on, I still am, and I've already made peace with the fact that I will always love you. "-   
-"But how? ... Are you in love with ... me? "-   
Oh it seems I finally remembered how to talk.   
\- " Is that all? That´s all you have to say? "-   
I don`t know what to tell her. This wasn´t what I had thought would happen when I came here.   
-"Yes!!! I'm in love with you. And call me crazy or stupid, because I believed you when you said you were going to bring me my happy ending. But it seems that fate once again gave me a slap, making me fall in love with the only person I'm sure is in love with someone else, someone who, I must add, only loves himself "-   
How do you know? It leaves me with my mouth open  
\- "Come on Emma! The man can´t clap for the love of God !!! "-   
Hey that was cruel, it's true and even funny, it doesn´t make it any less cruel. I almost slip a smile. Maybe I should ...   
\- "You have no right to talk like that about him." –  
Now I can feel my anger.   
\- "All the right in the world I have" –  
She says looking me in the eyes in a way that leaves me speechless again.   
\- "Or did you forget that he was the one who tied me to that stretcher so that the stupidest Pan`s minions could torture me? I know what it is to be on the dark side, and I am living proof that, if you are willing to pay the price, you get your redemption. But he is not willing to make any sacrifice for others "-   
How can it be that she is so precise with her words?   
Was it Hook so transparent to her?   
\- "You are too much for him. Shit, you are too much for me. You deserve something better. Can´t you see it? YOU ARE THE FUKING SAVIOR,SHIT. WAKE UP ALRADY ¡¡¡ "-   
I had never heard her cursing like that. I don`t know what surprises me more: the fact that she is in love with me; that she could see so easily through Hook; or that hearing her insult makes her more attractive.   
I can´t believe she´s crying. It breaks my heart to see her cry.   
\- "I know you feel deceived, but you can`t keep hiding behind the fact that your own parents sent you away, or behind all those fosters homes. That sucks, I know, but you had no choice regarding that. However, it was by choice that you married Hook, aware of what it was, IS. Because he hasn`t changed, He simply bathes more often, which makes him less dirty but no less trash. " –   
-"I know you're hurt. But you can`t say nobody loves you. At least…not to me "-  
Her anger has waned along with the tone of her voice. Her last words were a simple whisper, but still I hear them.   
I still can`t believe this.   
But I can`t hear anymore. She is right in everything, and I´m not strong enough to hear so much truth at once.   
I have to go.  
The same way as I arrived, without saying hello I leave without saying goodbye.


	6. Chapter 6

When I went to the City Hall the next day she wasn´t there, and that's how easy my 15 minutes of courage escaped me.   
On top of that, my parents and Henry haven´t left me alone for a second since I returned from the Mayor's Office. And it's not like I can talk about her with them.   
She; who is completely alone once more.   
I don`t think anyone knows what is happening, not even our son.   
It seems like it was yesterday when we fought over Henry.   
How could I have been so wrong about her?   
She has loved Henry since he was a baby.   
She only was overprotective, to the point of being maniac.   
But how could she not be? If her own mother ripped the love of her life`s heart in front of her.   
No one ever took the time to know what things led her to become the Evil Queen.   
Nobody cared. She had so much pain that she chose to be consumed by revenge before that pain consumed her.   
Besides, it was everything she knew. Nobody taught her what piety is, nobody had mercy on her.   
They taught her about fear and power, but never about mercy. She became what history needed, someone to hate.   
And when everyone else hated her, she forgot how to love.   
She got to the point of hating herself, because, as before, nobody gave her another choice. And she continued to hate herself even after loving again.   
Loving Henry did not help her love herself.   
That cost her much more pain. I don`t want to think about what she must have felt when she heard her own son tell her again and again that she was evil.   
That hurt so much that she was about to return to the old habits of the Evil Queen.   
I believe that by cursing them all to a world without magic, unconsciously she was quitting magic, and therefore the power for which everyone feared her.   
A new beginning, where nobody knew who she was, or remember what she had done.   
And there comes Snow to ruin this "perfect" world that she had created by giving Henry the Storybook. Once again Regina blamed Snow for making her life hell.   
But by then she already had Henry and suddenly she found something more valuable than revenge. The love she felt for her son.   
Henry had reminded her of what it was to love. That was the reason why, when we found the trigger, she was willing to sacrifice herself.   
\- "Let me die as Regina" –   
There I understood that she was no longer the Evil Queen. She didn`t want to be evil anymore. She wanted to redeem herself, even if that redemption cost her life.   
Of course she wanted me to leave from the beginning. She knew that the moment I broke the curse everyone would remember who she was. The funny thing was how easily everyone forgot how good Mayor she was governing. She maintained the economy of a town and made sure everyone had a job.   
She did horrible things like the Evil Queen, but as Mayor she made sure everyone was safe and comfortable. She took over all of them for 28 years, when Snow couldn`t last a month.   
I wonder what demons are making her company this time?   
\- "Emma, are you coming down?" –   
My mom yells at me from the kitchen.   
I just arrived. I want to be alone!!!   
I go downstairs anyway. They just try to help me.   
\- "Where is Henry?" –   
I ask as I go down the stairs.   
\- "He's on the phone, talking to Regina." –   
Hearing her name makes me freeze for a few seconds. I would love to know how she is.   
It's been several days since I left her in her vault, but I'm not ready to face her yet.   
I move again and go to the sofa.   
Snow is preparing popcorn. I think we're going to watch a movie or something. Family things.   
With reluctance I sit next to my dad who looks at me funny.   
I don`t care. How can we do something as a family when we lack a member? And I do not mean Hook.   
I support my head on my father's shoulder; from here I can see Henry.   
\- "Do you miss him?" –   
My father asks me while caressing my head.   
\- "Not really" –  
I would like to discuss this with Regina, but David will have to serve.   
-"That's bad?"-   
\- "It's not bad; there are no good or bad feelings. The feelings are to feel them. It's the way we act upon those feelings that sometimes is not the right thing "-   
His words leave me thinking. As if I didn´t have enough to think about.   
\- "Mom sends her regards" –   
Henry says sitting next to me. Snow puts the popcorn on my legs and sits next to David. I raise my head and he takes the opportunity to start the movie.   
I don`t care about this stupid movie, I want to know how is she.   
Then minutes after the movie start, I lose myself thinking that our son probably doesn`t know what happened between us. Because I don`t see him worried about her. Not as I am.   
I don`t know at what point the second movie started, nor do I care.   
\- "Mom you should call her" –   
I say without realizing it and suddenly there are 3 pairs of eyes staring at me.   
\- "Whom should I call?" -  
She question surprised. And of course, as it's the first thing I say without anyone asking me anything, it's the first time I start the conversation.   
\- "Regina. She is all alone. And I have you guys. "-   
I say with my eyes fixed on the television.   
-"Maybe you are right. She has been working from 24/7 all week. "-   
Except on Monday, I say to myself.   
\- "But I think she would prefer to talk to you" –  
Sure. Because the last time went great.   
\- "No" –  
It's my answer. And I can see sideways as she looks at me and then my dad. It is as if they know so well that words are not necessary among them.   
That intimacy. I thought I could have that with Hook, but with him I couldn`t even tell when he was lying to me.   
With Regina it is something else; As if we shared the same brain.   
Like in Neverland. With just a glance I knew I had to hold my mother so that she could take the heart of that child, and I knew she wasn`t going to hurt him.   
So many times have I told her that I have faith in her, but she has shown me that she has faith in me.   
When she broke the bridge; she had faith in me.   
When she taught me to light a fire; she knew what to say, what buttons to push so that I was capable. When she went to the Wish Land she was willing to die for her faith in me.   
To face Gideon, she was the one who gave me the courage .  
And me? She was the last to know of my engagement to Hook, and if Zelena hadn´t seen the ring I don`t know if I would have told her at the time.   
As if I felt ashamed to tell her.   
Every time something came up I would run to tell her, but not that, I knew that she didn`t like Hook. I knew what she thought of my relationship with him. And I had that strange feeling, like a kind of guilt.   
-"She`s not answering"-   
Snow brings me back to reality.   
\- "Would you try again?" –   
Please, please try again. I am very worried but I am very cowardly to do it myself.   
-"Please. She is alone. "-   
And once again she looks at David, who nods his head.   
\- "Sure" –   
She says while dialing again. If she knew that Regina`s number is No. 1 on the speed dial.   
Even I could hear Regina's scream. Does she sound scared?   
\- "Is it a bad time?" –   
I try to pay attention to the conversation.  
\- "And here I thought that nothing frightened you anymore" –   
You can´t joke with that mom   
\- "It's good to know that you're still human" –  
Really? I can`t believe she said that. Don`t you realize that it could hurt her?   
The worst idea I ever had was to ask Snow to call Regina, and I marry Hook the pirate.   
\- "Right. We`re worried" –   
\- "We are worried about you too. We know what´s Emma going through ... "-  
You have no idea and you wouldn`t believe it.   
\- "But we have no idea if there is something wrong with you." –   
I don`t believe it, my mother is officially the worst person to talk to Regina. I can`t hear any more.   
I asked her to do it and now I regret it.   
\- "I'm going to bed" –  
I whisper, she nods. As I went up the stairs I heard her say something about lost people but I didn´t pay attention anymore.   
If there were a serious problem, they`ll tell me.   
I would like to lie down and sleep all day.   
Maybe a drink would help me, but I don`t think they'll let me. In fact I don`t think there's any alcohol in this house. I wish I was in my house, there's a lot of alcohol there.   
It's still early, my phone says 8:30 p.m., and I can`t help but see the background photo. It is my family's favorite; the three of us: Henry in the middle, me on his left and Regina on his right. She is always on his right, and how fitting,’ cause she is always right.  
I should be used to it already. She is always right. She is so intelligent that she was the only one who found out how to break the Black Fairy`s curse.   
Who would have thought it would be a true love´s kiss between Belle and Rumplestiltskin? Only Regina. They are my family; the Evil Queen, the Author and the Savior. A peculiar but happy family.  
How I didn`t see it? It was thanks to her that I started to open up to, I felt safe enough to leave my armor. Even when my parents lied to me she defended them, but at the same time she made me feel safe. When Hook didn`t even spoke a word.   
When I told them about my vision it was surprising to see how little time it took for everyone to come to the conclusion that it was Regina under the hood. And it was so instinctive that even she thought the same. Even after having proved to everyone that she was no longer the Evil Queen. Literally she has split in two and for them it made no difference.   
But for me; what scared me most about the fact that she was not there was that she might be dead. And as always she took the blame that was served on a silver platter and instead of getting angry; as Hook the hypocrite did, she set to work.   
And again she is right; I have been blind, but not only with her feelings, also with mine.   
Maybe because I've never felt attracted to a woman before.   
I won`t deny the beauty of women, but I never considered it an option.   
God! Am I more closed minded than my parents? How I didn`t realize that we already share true love through Henry? How I didn´t realize that in New York, despite having no memories of her, Henry still had the name of Regina's father? How I didn´t realize when I recovered my memories the first ones that come to my mind are Henry and Regina? Not my parents, not even the pirate who was in front of me.   
How I didn´t realize before when I think about family I think about her too?   
\- "How I didn´t realize that I'm in love with the Evil Queen? I'm in love with Regina "-   
And suddenly everything makes sense.   
\- "I have to fix this mess?" –


	7. Chapter 7

-"What the hell Regina?!!"-   
I yell at my sister as she barely opens the door.   
-"Damn little sister you stink of alcohol !!!" –   
I had never seen her like that, so careless with her appearance. This isn`t her.   
-"What the hell happened to you?" –   
I keep being surprised. I think I won´t be able to close my mouth anymore.   
-"Good morning to you too. Could you please tell me how I can help you? So I tell you not quickly so you`ll leave me alone. "-  
Why this reception doesn`t surprises me?   
-"What? I can`t come to have lunch with my little sister? Because it's been a week since you saw your niece and I saw my nephew. Robin is missing her aunt, and so am I. A little bit. "-   
I know she loves Robin and she knows that I love Henry. As much as it sounds weird we have learned to love each other too.   
\- "Wait. Did you say lunch?!"-   
She really just wakes up.   
-"Okay, yes. It's almost noon little sis "-   
If I wasn´t worried her face would seem funny to me. I enter without waiting for her to invite me and I put Robin in her arms, who is asleep.   
\- "Don`t give her alcohol" –   
\- "But please come in" –   
She says sarcastically.   
\- "I am also a mother. I would never let an infant get close to alcohol "-   
\- "Well, today you don`t have much mother appearance" –   
I know that hurt. But that's just the way we are, tough love.   
\- "So suddenly you're the mother of the year. I must have missed the award ceremony. My deepest apologies"-   
That´s the sister that I love and can´t stand.   
\- "Can`t I take a break?" -  
-"Of what? Life? Because my maternal instinct tells me you haven´t been resting. You've been drinking "-   
I say as we enter the kitchen. She´s behind me. I turn around and with a finger pointing at her chest I tell her;   
\- "You must talk to someone" –   
-"With whom? Archie? He's a cricket !!! "-   
She says scornfully.   
-"Actually; I was thinking of me. Sisters´ talk "-   
I answer in mocking tone, but very seriously. I turn again and head to the table in the middle of the kitchen, so I can`t see them anymore.   
\- "And don´t make faces. My daughter could learn. "-   
\- "How did you know?" –   
I can see the surprise on her face when sitting down.   
-"Why; despite what you believe; I know you well. Now give me back my baby and feed us. "-   
She gives me my daughter and opens the refrigerator, where I can see and hear that there are only bottles. Now it's my turn to make faces.   
\- "As a matter of fact I think I know why you are like this. Or should I say over whom? "-  
She slammed the door and turned her head so fast that I was surprised she hasn´t broken her neck.   
She looks pale: with a mixture of anger and fear on her face.   
-"What? You don`t scare me. What's wrong with me knowing that you miss her? You miss Emma and it's understandable. We miss those we love "-   
I say as if it were not transcendental and rolling my eyes.   
\- "Because we missed you we came to visit you" –   
She looks at me and closes and opens her mouth an infinite number of times.   
\- "Come on little sis, I know you love her since the day you shouted at me that you had chosen to go to the Underworld for her. That caught my attention and I began to pay more attention to you both. I'm not sure that you would have realized then that you were in love. "-   
\- "I already knew" –   
She whispers.   
-"What? I didn´t hear you well "-  
This woman really needs to talk to someone.   
\- "I said I already knew that I was in love with her" –   
She murmurs looking at the floor as she sits across from me at the table.   
-"Then why were you with Robin? Why didn`t you do something? "-   
I don`t understand; She was always so stubborn when she wanted something. Why was this different?   
\- "Because she was already with Hook" –   
She still won´t look me in the face. It´s annoying.   
\- "We both know that's a shitty excuse !!!" –   
I couldn`t contain myself and yelled at her.   
\- "Zelena !!! Robin is here. "-   
\- "She is too young to understand. She is also asleep. Do not change the subject. Look me in the eyes and tell me that's the real reason. "-   
I can`t bear to her looking at the table and not have the courage to look me in the face.   
-"I'm waiting"-   
\- "She was with Hook and I was with Robin." –   
-"So?"-   
\- "I couldn`t get in between them. He was supposed to be her happy ending and Robin my soul mate "-   
\- "Just because a bit of pixie dust; from a Fairy stupid enough to get banish, and a silly tattoo? Are you serious?"-   
\- "I'm not that stupid" –   
At last she's reacting, that means we're on the right track.   
-"I know. So why don`t you tell me the real reason why you were stupid enough to continue with that nonsense? "-   
When mentioning the word stupid her eyes open like two plates and now she looks at me in the face.   
\- "Because it's me, you bitch. I'm not supposed to have a happy ending. I am the damn Evil Queen "-   
She screams as she gets up suddenly and hits the table with both fists.   
\- "Everyone who dared to love me ended up dead. That is my curse. I was protecting her. "-   
There are tears in her eyes and it really hurts me to see her like that, but she needs to let go.   
I put Robin in her baby carriage. One last push.   
\- "Who were you protecting sister? Her or yourself? Maybe the Evil Queen was right. Maybe you're just a coward "-   
I hope that serves to take everything out because I have no more ammunition.   
-"YES!!! OKAY? YOU'RE RIGHT. I'm a coward. How could I risk my heart again? What if she didn`t feel the same about me? I wasn´t strong enough at that moment, but that doesn`t matter anymore. She already knows what I feel "-   
And with those words she ends up breaking. With her back resting on the refrigerator, she began to cry, sliding to the floor and bringing her knees to her chest where she hid her face. She looks so small, so destroyed. I swear that if Emma broke my sister I will kill her.   
I run to her side and hug her, thanking my daughter for having a heavy sleep. I feel her shoulders tighten when I hug her at first, but after a few minutes she relaxes, hugs me back and starts crying like I've never seen her before.   
We stay like that until she falls asleep in my arms.   
With all the care I have I lift her trying not to wake her up and take her to the sofa.   
How do people manage to do this without magic?   
Good thing she's small. All the same is very difficult.   
One thing is to carry a baby and another totally different is to carry an adult.   
Where the hell is the couch?   
Why does this house have to be so big?   
\- "Because it's my house and I like it that way" -   
She mumbles on my shoulder. I must have said things out loud without realizing it.   
-"Besides; I do have magic "-   
And as if nothing she appears on the couch, which is definitely too far away.   
I go to her, cover her with a blanket and start stroking her hair.   
\- "What do you mean, she already knows?" –   
I ask in a soft tone.   
\- "Last Sunday she went to look for me at my vault to talk. She began to say that it was her fault that the pirate left her ... and simply ... it escaped me "-   
\- "You couldn`t stand it anymore" –   
-"It wasn`t my intention"-   
\- "How did she take it? What did she toll you? "-   
Now I have to know.   
-"Nothing. She just left and I haven´t heard from her since then "-

\- "She is stupid if she doesn`t love you. And you are the strongest person I know; You will get over it."-

-"I don`t know. I don´t feel very strong now. With Daniel and Robin there was a difference; they were taken from me. But she choose to leave without saying a word. She choose turn her back to me"-

She cried again and after a few minutes she fell asleep once more.

The Savior is truly an idiot. Anyone can see that they are in love.  
Maybe my sister is not the only one scared.


	8. Chapter 8

I cover her again with the blanket and go to look for something decent to eat at Granny`s.   
I go there in my car more or less new.   
The town feels cold; as if everyone were sad.   
Maybe it's just that the only two people who give life to this place are locked up.   
Or maybe is just me who si sad. I lied to my sister.   
It was the Evil Queen who confessed Regina's feelings to me.   
That was the reason why she never attacked Emma; because she loved her too.   
That's why every time Emma intruded, she simply pushed her away. She never tried to kill her. She would never hurt Henry or Emma. She loved them just as much as Regina.   
But to the Evil Queen love was weakness.   
She also told me about all the times that Regina fought against what she felt.   
\- "Can you believe that she even tried to wish away her feelings? What a waste."-   
The Queen told me one night over drinks.   
\- "What do you mean?" –  
I asked filling the glasses.   
\- "When Henry got rid of magic; before their speech they all threw a coin at the fountain. There she wished for you to return. But when our son started to distribute the coins so that others also made a wish, she flipped another coin; wishing her feelings would disappear. "   
-"Do you have any idea how ridiculous that is?" –   
The Queen told me with a smile on her face.   
\- "Did it work?" –   
I asked just to annoy her.   
-"What? It did not! Don`t be ridiculous."-   
And her smile was gone.   
\- "Then love is not so weak after all" –  
I just wanted to annoy her. I still smile when I remember her face.  
\- "Oh sister, you don`t understand either. Love is the most powerful magic, but because it creates weakness in the hearts of the stupid people who fall into its trap. Look at what happened to our sister. "-   
I can smell coffee when I enter the mansion.   
Good thing I don´t have to wake her up.   
\- "Hello little sis. How did you sleep?" –   
I find her in the kitchen.   
\- "The nap was wonderful. What I wouldn`t being enjoying very much is the headache that I have. "-   
She turns around and notices that I have the bag with lunch in one hand and Robin in the other.   
\- "Let me help you with that" –   
She extends her arms and takes Robin.   
-"Okay. It seems that I am the one who has to go find lunch and set the table. What a bad hostess you turned out to be. One would think that being queen and mayor you would have better manners. "-   
\- "Who is your favorite babysitter?" –   
She asks while sitting at the table.   
\- "Definitely not you" –   
\- "I wasn`t talking to you; I spoke to Robin. She is awake."-   
She is certainly the perfect image of a mother.   
\- "Eventually you'll have to do it" –   
-"Do what?"-   
\- "Talk to me Regina. I'm here to help you."-   
\- "I thought we had already done it" –   
Again she is closing and suddenly has that royalty pose.   
\- "I don`t think that was enough." –   
She has to accept my help.   
She hesitates for a few seconds as if considering what she wants to say and then relaxes her shoulders.   
-"Okay"-  
She says nodding.   
-"See? That wasn`t so hard, right? "-   
\- "Don`t push it." –   
She looks at me dead seriously when she tells me that.   
\- "Ok, okay." - I raise my hands so he knows I'm harmless.   
\- "How about we have lunch while we talk? I'm starving"-   
While we eat I can`t stop looking at her, and I begin to see her differently. This must be tremendously difficult for her.   
Having made the decision to be alone again.  
Being alone can break your heart. I know it from experience.   
-"What?"-   
Oops, she catches me staring and she's upset.   
\- "You're not eating" –   
-"Good."-   
She takes a bite to her lips and makes a chewing show.   
-"It's hard to me."-   
She says suddenly.   
-"No, it is not. First you chew and then you swallow. "-   
I know she doesn`t mean that, but it doesn´t hurt to ease the tension a bit.   
-"Do not be an idiot."-   
A smile escapes her. Mission accomplished.   
\- "It's hard for me to ask for help. I'm used to dealing with things alone. "-   
\- "That's the thing. You don`t have to ask for it. I know how difficult it could be. But in this case I`m offering it."-  
-"Thank you."-   
She said timidly.   
\- "Nonsense, you don`t have to thank me. That's what older sisters are for. Now talk."-   
She looks at me for what lasts an eternity, or at least it seems that way.   
Maybe looking for where to start.   
She nods making the decision and start talking.   
\- "When I realized that my feelings were deeper than I thought, I had to give it all up." –   
She says leaving the cutlery aside.   
-"I don`t understand."-  
\- "Pan`s curse was on us and for me to be able to alter it I had to give up what I loved the most. And such was my surprise that when the writings were in my hands I fainted. "-   
\- "Yes, Snow told me that you had to give up Henry." –   
\- "Why is not it surprising that it was Snow who toll you? Anyway; what she doesn`t know is that it wasn´t just Henry. I had to give up my family. I had to say goodbye to both Henry and Emma. If Snow had been closer, she would have heard that I woke up with her daughter's name on my lips. It was a whisper, but strong enough for me realize how in love I was with that insufferable woman. "-   
Heavens just thinking about that woman puts another face on my sister.   
\- "She's an idiot. How does she not realize all the sacrifices you have made for her? "-   
Both are insufferable, my patience is running out.   
\- "I even asked her to kill me." –   
She says shyly.   
-"What?!!!!"-   
\- "When we discovered that anything that happened to me would happen to the Evil Queen, I asked her if it was necessary to kill me to stop her then she should. And every chance I got I offered my life with that excuse.”-

-"I didn`t know, I didn`t know unbearable was it. "-   
\- "Imagine that I´m in love with my enemy´s daughter, whom I persecuted for years. Of course you wouldn´t know. You were too busy sleeping with the enemy. "-   
-"That's gross. You do realize that she is also my sister. "-   
-"It's a way of speak."-   
-"By the way; you are also an idiot. "-   
\- "Don`t get mad it was just a joke." –   
\- "I'm not talking about that, you perv. I`m talking about you. You`re as blind as her about the things she has done for you. "-   
-"She is my friend. Or at least she was; I'm not so sure anymore. "-   
She looks down again.   
\- "People don`t do the things that you have done just for friendship." –   
\- "Well we also think about Henry, after all we share a son." –   
\- "Don`t you dare to use my nephew as an excuse. People of this city knows the basics of magic, but I know as much or more than you do. I have seen how your magic has changed. You have created a link through your magic. And there's no way you deny it. "-   
\- "It's just because I taught her to control her magic." –   
\- "It's just because I taught her to control her magic. Blah blah blah. "- I mock her.   
\- "You can`t keep denying it Regina. Your magic is not linked to Rumple's. Even you magic´s color has changed. "-  
I stared at her defying her to deny it.   
\- "You know what I'm talking about. I know you've seen those colors before; or that at least you know what they mean. "-   
\- "It can`t be, probably is just because we both love Henry." –   
\- "I told you not to use my nephew. And you know I'm right .Those are the colors of the most powerful magic. Allow me to clarify my point. "-   
I clear my throat and raise my hands so I can count on my fingers.   
\- "The two of you made magic in a world WITHOUT magic, to open nothing more and nothing less than a portal."   
\- "The two of you together stopped the trigger."   
\- "You both made an eclipse."   
\- "Together you put that stupid security spell on a whole hospital."   
\- "Together you destroyed an ice monster that could rebuilt it self." –   
\- "That's when I realized that my magic had changed color. I was so angry with her, but when I realized, a smile escaped me. "-   
\- "SHHHH. Do not interrupt when the older sister is talking. "  
\- "Together you defeated a Chernabog."   
\- "You managed to get Merlin out of that damn tree."   
\- "You broke the spell of Hades, a god; in the elevator and at the door.”  
\- "You self undid the spell on Sneezy that she had conjured by being the Dark One."   
\- "You got to the point of being so damn coordinated that you put Ruby to sleep. Hook told me that. Am I forgetting something? "-   
I know that mentioning Hook must have bothered her.   
\- "Do you know what hurts the most?" –   
It's sad to see her like that. I just nod to her   
\- "I couldn`t be happy for her. When you noticed the ring and she told us that Hook had proposed to her, my heart stopped beating, "-   
She takes a moment to recover her strength, taking her hand to her stomach.   
\- "I know I said I was really happy for her, but it was a stupid lie. I tried in my head to convince myself that eventually I would be. But I remembered the damn habit of knowing when I'm lying and I just hugged her to hide my face. Did you know that that was the only time we hugged just the both of us? "-  
She tells me with a tremendously sad smile.   
\- "It's funny how things happen. I was about to break in her arms, I had even forgotten about the Evil Queen, more concerned about not letting out tears; and it was Snow who saved me unintentionally. It was the first time I was grateful to Snow and his incredible big mouth. "-   
She ends with that false smile again, but this time it makes me shiver.


	9. Chapter 9

Even though I'm terribly sad, at the same time I feel a relief in my chest.  
No longer having to hide my feelings towards Emma makes me feel lighter. Who would have said that Zelena would be helpful?   
\- "Now there will be no way to get rid of you?" –   
I say pretending to be annoying, but I can`t hide the smile that appears on my lips when I open the door and see who is on the other side.   
\- "Do you realize that this isn´t the right way to welcome the person who brings the wine, right?" –   
She is smiling too. At least there is something salvageable from all this. Finally Zelena and I have created the sisters` bond we`ve always long for.   
\- "And that is the reason why you can come in." –   
I say allowing her with my hand to enter.   
\- "Where is Robin?" –   
I ask upon not seeing my niece.  
\- "How long will it take you to understand that I am a good mother? Do you really think it's a good idea to bring a baby to a night of wine and cheese? "-   
I stare at her to continue because she hasn´t answered my question yet.   
-"Don`t look at me like that. Your niece is with Abigail. That woman hasn`t stopped having children and it seems that one more child in her house doesn`t makes a difference; she practically has a daycare. "-   
She answers while leaving things on the kitchen table.   
\- "More acceptable than leaving my nephew with the charming couple and their two offspring." –  
She says while making a disgust face. I know it's a joke, but I would have rather not to think about Emma.   
\- "You'll have to do something." –   
She realized that my head is thinking about her.   
-"I'm doing something; I'm looking for the corkscrew."-  
I say turning around to look her in the eyes trying to intimidate her.   
-"Don`t be an idiot. As I see it you have two options in my opinion. "-   
The intimidation didn`t work.   
\- "And would you be so kind to share them with me?" –   
I answer sarcastically.   
\- "As if you could stop me." –   
She starts to open the packages while talking.   
\- "You do something to get the girl…" –   
She remains silent witch got my attention. She stares at me, making me understand that the second option is not an option at all.   
\- "Or you get used to hearing her name; to cross paths with her and to hear your son talk about his other mother without hurting."-   
By the time she finishes talking, she has already taken everything out of the bags and finally I pass her the damn corkscrew. It surprises me.   
\- "How many bottles did you bring?" –   
-"What? You don`t know how to count? One; two; three."-   
She answers by pointing to the bottles while she counts them.   
\- "And you obviously don`t know how a week works. Tomorrow is Monday. I, unlike others, have to work; someone has to govern this city. "-   
\- "You are the Mayor of a town where, while there is no magical danger, the worst thing that happens is that Pongo escapes or that Leroy gets drunk. So you should be done with the habit of making excuses. Look how good that went. "-   
Sometimes I forget my sister doesn`t have a filter.   
\- "Have you eaten anything since yesterday?" –   
She asks for courtesy because she already knows the answer.   
-"Sister. Apart from your magic, one of your best qualities are your curves. You don`t want to present yourself to Emma like a bag of bones "-   
\- "I think it's more than clear that Emma doesn`t want anything to do with me. A week has gone by and I still don`t have news know about her "-   
I tell her while I put up on the ridiculous amount and variety of cheeses that she has brought and looking for 2 glasses.   
\- "Shall we go to the dining room?" –   
I ask trying to change the subject.   
\- "Naaa. I already got comfortable. "-   
She answer while effectively getting more comfortable taking off her shoes.   
\- "I can´t help thinking what our mother would say if she saw us now." –   
I comment.   
-"And who cares?"-   
In spite of everything, I am surprised by her response.   
She doesn`t hate me anymore; but our mother was the reason why she did at some point. She notices it immediately.   
\- "You must know that for a long time I envied the fact that she chose to keep you and not me. But after all this time and by getting to know you I realized that I'm really relieved that she did that. Look at you; still today; even after she could leave everything behind and move on to a better life, it is impossible for you to stop thinking about her opinion on what you do or don`t. As well as what you feel. "-   
The honesty that I see in her eyes is overwhelming.   
-"It is true. Mother left in my very deep wounds. "-   
\- "But everything can be healed. Look at us for example. "-   
She answer as if it had been easy for us to heal everything we heal.   
\- "It's not that easy and you know it." –   
I say bringing the glass to my lips.   
-"I know. But I have seen you overcome every single obstacles that life and our mother put in your way. That's why I know you're stronger than you think. "-  
It is a feeling that I am not used to, for the first time I don`t confuse this type of comments with pity.   
\- "It`s a shame that at the same time you are a chicken with feathers and all." –  
The surprise of that last comment makes me choke on the wine.   
\- "You have no idea the kind of dangers I have had to face." –   
I say indignantly.   
\- "Nor do I care about the dangers you have faced. If you really had the courage you say you have, you would face YOUR fears, not those of others. "-   
It makes me so angry that she's right.   
\- "And here I thought we were going to have a talk we both could enjoy." –   
\- "Speak for you; I'm enjoying a good selection of wines; cheeses and conversation topics."-   
\- "So if you want to talk about fears, let's talk about yours." –   
I say defensively.   
She starts to laugh as if she had heard the funniest joke.   
\- "But if you were there when I faced my biggest fear, little sister." –   
She says wiping her tears with her hands.   
\- "My biggest fear was not to have my magic to defend myself and my daughter and I gave it up anyway. Even today it bothers me, but it doesn`t scare me anymore. I realized that all I need is me. "-   
\- "Maybe it helped a little to have the car when you faced the Black Fairy to defend me" –   
I answer as I remember that witch flying over Zelena's car.  
\- “This is how I like to see you little sister." –   
She tells me with a tenderness that I did not think she was capable of.   
-"This how?"-   
\- "With a smile that is real. Yes, that witch flew!!! ".  
Again I choke on the wine but this time it's because of the laughter.   
At some point in the night we ended up on the sofa under a blanket by the heat of the fireplace, perhaps a little more drunk than we thought.   
But the feeling that Zelena was there with me, that she had made the decision to lift my spirits and made of that decision her goal for the weekend made me feel like a part of a family again.   
\- "What did you keep thinking about?" –   
She asks me because I was obviously not paying attention to her.   
\- "I don`t know how to thank you." –   
I look into her eyes and she looks back at me with a tenderness that only a sister can have.   
\- "You could start by listening while I speak." -   
She answers as she leaves the cup on the table and gets up. Once standing she extends her hand towards me. I remove the blanket that was left on my legs and I take her hand to get up too.   
Just as I got up, she wraps me in an embrace so different from all those other hugs that has been given to me. I have received hugs of gratitude and passion.   
But I never received one like this. I have given them; to Henry.   
This hug tells me that I can take my rest.   
This hug tells me that now I also have someone to take care of me.


	10. Chapter 10

Where do I begin? It's the first thing that comes to mind when I wake up with the cry of my mom telling me that breakfast is ready.   
Why does she have that habit of waking up sooo early? Today it is Sunday.   
Can`t she make an exception even on Sundays?   
With how difficult it was for me to fall asleep.   
My head didn`t stop until I could assimilate my feelings towards Regina. And then it took me a few more hours to realize how blind I've been.   
The fire in my stomach that I felt when we came back from New York and I found out that she was with Robin. To feel in the bottom of the heart that they were not for each other, that she deserves much more.   
Being the Dark One I allowed myself to be relieved to see Robin dying. And even then when she asked me to save him I couldn`t deny her.   
That kiss he gave her when he breathed again. Ugh I could feel the anger taking over me. And I tried to control it by kissing my supposedly happy ending, which obviously didn`t work.   
That's why I had to go, if I lost control I didn`t want to hurt anyone. But just one look at her eyes just before leaving was all it took for me to feel the darkness gave me a break. Only with one look from her.   
Oh my God!!! I gave HER the dagger! Not my parents. Not Hook. Her.   
The number of times I felt jealousy that today I recognize as such. Like when Robin took her hand to calm her frustration in the Author's library.   
\- "How the fuck I didn´t realize before?" –   
\- "Emma are you coming?" –   
I return to the reality that Snow is calling me to come down for breakfast on a Sunday at 8 in the morning.   
\- "I`m coming!" –   
I can`t stop my frustration from showing in my voice.   
Which is why when I open the door I find my father standing there.  
-"Good Morning"-   
-"Hi Emma"-   
He takes a deep breath.   
\- "Look, I understand you're upset but your mother just wants to help."-  
He tells me with tenderness and firmness at the same time.   
\- "I know"   
I answer frustrated.   
\- "And I'm sorry, I didn`t sleep well." –   
\- "You know you have us for what you need." –   
-"Yes I know. But I'm overwhelmed. "-   
We continue talking as we go down the stairs, where Henry and Snow are already sitting waiting for us.   
-"Good morning my love."-   
My mother greets me.   
-"Good morning, I'm sorry." –  
She looks at me with a touch of sadness but accepts my apologies. I kiss my son's forehead and sit next to him. There are no words to describe the mood at breakfast. Although I couldn`t distinguish if it is because of the scream that hit my mother or because now I am aware that I am in love and not precisely whit the husband who left me.   
-"Do you have plans for today?"-   
Ask my mom when the silence is too much for a family breakfast.   
-"I think I'm going for a walk in the woods. Clear my mind a little. "- I answer without thinking.   
-"Great. What time are we leaving?"-   
Henry asks me.  
-"Look; I don`t want you to get mad with what I'm going to tell you, but I'd like to go alone."-   
And once again the silence takes over the room.   
\- "I don`t want you to feel that I am not infinitely grateful for all your care. But I'm overwhelmed. I can`t accommodate neither my head nor my heart ... "   
I say this looking at David having faith that he will understand me, and I can see from his face that he does.  
\- "... when I'm surrounded by so many people."   
My mother's face tells me that I hurt her.   
\- "…people who love me and whom I love back. But I need you to understand that as a child I had to learn to deal with things alone; and for the moment I`m not being able to settle down surrounded by so much care. I need to take distance and be able to put things in perspective. "-   
\- "Mom, you have my full support. I think if it's what you need, then that's what you have to do. "-   
\- "Just remember that we are one call away." –   
My father says as he hugs my mother.   
\- "Mom?" –   
I don`t want to hurt her but I really need to be a couple of hours alone.   
\- "I think it's good, honey. Be careful."-   
She tells me and I can tell she's upset.   
-"OK thanks."-   
I know Snow feels guilty for what I said but it's true. I also choose to do my walk in the afternoon.   
Lunch was also tinged with uncomfortable tension. I dedicate the morning to help Henry with his homework, in fact he does it alone but I was by his side.   
The child has been so worried about me that he has neglected school a little. Something Regina should never know about.   
Around 4pm I tell my son that if he does not catch up with the school I will be forced to tell his mother. Which assures me that the child will be busy with the books for a couple of hours. I take my keys and before leaving I go to my mother and hug her with the intention of apologizing. But she beats me.  
\- “I`m sorry Emma." –   
She tells me while she hugs me even more strongly.   
\- "No mom I`m asking you to forgive me." –   
I tell her with sincerity.   
\- "Honey I know I can be dense sometimes. But I'm so worried about your heart and I don´t know how to help you. "-   
\- "You've helped me a lot, Mom. Sorry if I haven`t shown how grateful I am, but I really appreciate it. "-   
\- "You know we love you right?" –   
\- "Of course, as much as I love you guys." –   
I assure her.   
\- "But there are situations where I need to be alone. I need to be able to scream and cry without anyone comforting me; to be able to get out me somehow this weight. This anguish. And I can`t when I know that if I do it near any of you, it will be only worry you more. "-   
\- "Even if you don`t believe me, I understand you more than you imagine." –   
She tells me with a smile and she hugs me again.   
-"Go."-   
\- "So everything is fine?" –   
-"All good. Do what you need to do and remember what your father said; we are a call away. "-   
I leave my house smiling for the first time since last Sunday. With that smile plastered on my face, I get into my car.   
I finally could fix something.   
Finally I was able to tell my family what I feel without fear that they reject me or make me feel like a weirdo. And once again Regina was right. I am no longer an orphan. They are not a family that can return me if I don´t match with the living room furniture.   
They love me for who I am and it was me who was afraid to be in front of them.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay; the fresh air´s overdose only helped to confirm what I ended up discovering and accepting last night; I'm in love with Regina and I've been an idiot not to notice before.   
I still don`t want to go home. So I'm going to Granny´s for a beer.   
On the way to the dinner the town feels weird. Maybe because when there is no magical threat this town is damn peaceful. Or maybe it's me; and the memories that this place brings me from her.   
I sit at the bar and suddenly remember when I convinced Regina to change tea for shots.  
\- "What can I get you?" –   
Granny surprises me with her question.   
-"I am? Yes, ummm ... a beer? "-   
I say stuttering. –   
-"Are you ordering me or are you asking me? Because if you're asking me, I think you need something stronger. "-   
She says smiling.   
\- "Isn’t it too early for something stronger?" –   
I ask her.   
\- "In my experience it doesn`t matter the time to have a good drink, and even less if it is what you need." –   
\- "Yes, but; what will people think? The Savior drinking on a Sunday afternoon. "-   
I tell her without understanding why I would be sharing my concerns with Widow Lucas.   
\- "I tell you again; it doesn`t matter what others say. Only what you want and need. "-   
She says looking me in the eyes.   
\- "But if it leaves you more at ease; usually Sundays are bored there´s only a few people who come. Especially at this time. "  
\- "So I ask you again, what can I get you?" –   
She says smiling.   
\- "Vodka will do then." –   
Finally someone who understands the need for a drink.   
\- "Coming." –   
She assures me.   
When I ask for the second, she approaches with another glass and the whole bottle.  
She serves the two and stay in front of me.   
\- "It's not that I want to interfere Emma, but are you okay?" –   
\- "I don’t know." –   
Hell, I'm surprised, but I really need to talk to someone.   
\- "Have you ever felt like everything is supposed to be, let's say normal, but you have that strange feeling that it isn´t what it´s meant to be?" –   
I ask her, since she wants to talk, let's talk.   
\- "Only once." -  
She answers.   
\- "For 28 years." –   
-"Right; the curse. "  
Regina.   
-"And how was it?"-   
-"Different. It is hard to know what´s wrong when everything is as it´s supposed to be. But I think both Ruby and I felt that something was odd. Maybe it was our wolf talking to us. But it was an unpleasant felling."-   
She ends up serving another round.  
-"And you? When did you feel that way? –   
\- "When I got married." –   
Again I can´t contain myself with my answer.   
-"Oh darling. Again, maybe it's my animal nature. But I could see that happiness wasn´t yours. In my opinion that pirate did you a favor by walking away from you. "-   
\- "But he was my happy ending!" –   
I say stubborn.   
\- "Not if that happiness wasn´t yours. Maybe it was the happy ending that everyone wanted you to have. But that doesn´t make it yours. "-   
I never would have believed that Granny had such wisdom despite being so tough.   
-"And now what do I do?"-   
\- "I don´t know for sure. But maybe you should stop asking those questions to other people and start asking them to yourself?"-   
She says looking me dead in the eyes.   
\- "But I can tell you 2 things." –  
She continues while I finish my drink.   
\- "Whatever you do from this moment on must be to and for you. You have to look for your happiness in your own way. "-   
She says looking at me over her glasses.   
\- "And the other?" –   
I ask anxiously.   
\- "The other is that if you get one more drink you'll have to rent me a room because there's no way I would let you drive." –   
She smiles at me again.   
-"True. The good thing is that alcohol has only calmed me down. But it hasn´t made me drunk so I can drive. "-   
-"Right; the company had nothing to do with it. "-  
She jokes.   
\- "The company has given me clarity." –   
I tell her sincerely. I pay her and I get up.   
I take my keys from the bar and go to the door, I open it and Granny calls me from the entrance to the kitchen.   
\- "Emma." –  
She tells me with tenderness.   
\- "Regina is a different person, with a lot of courage, but at the same time with many demons. They have ... we have hurt her too much. Please; Take care of her. "-   
And while I'm left with my mouth as open as the door she disappears into the kitchen.


	12. Chapter 12

The alarm sounds but I'm already awake.   
I haven´t slept much last night either but I no longer feel as disoriented as yesterday.   
I start to get dressed to go to the station and I keep thinking of Granny's words .She's right, my happiness is mine and I'm the one who has to make the decisions to make it happen.   
If only I knew how to get the courage to talk to Regina.   
I go downstairs and find my parents making breakfast.   
They're so cute. You can tell they know each other and love each other.   
Where one has a crack the other covers it.   
They even have choreography between them when they are together. Whatever they do they complement each other.   
While Snow boils the water David takes out the bread for the toast.   
When the water is ready while Snow prepares the toast, David passes her the tea (for them) and the coffee (for me) that are on the upper shelf, where Snow is can´tt easily reach.   
While it is my mother who knows the exact amounts to prepare breakfast for each one. She takes the milk for Henry, my dad passes the cereal.   
They are a well oiled machine.   
That´s what I want; to know that I can count on someone even in the smallest things. To know someone to the point of knowing how they drink coffee and for them to surprise me with a dinner I wanted without saying a word. And now I can´t imagine that without her.   
At least I already know how she drinks her coffee; black first thing in the morning. And her second cup with a little sugar. And it must have been Henry who told her how I like chocolate because she makes the best cinnamon chocolate I've ever tasted.   
-"Good morning." –   
I tell them while I sit on my place at the table.   
-"Good morning darling."-   
-"Hi Emma."-   
\- "Where is Henry?" –   
I ask as I not see him.   
\- "Out to buy those bear claws that you like so much. He wanted to have them ready before you woke up."-   
David answers.   
-"Great. I´m starving."-   
They stop suddenly and look at me as if I had grown another head.   
\- "What? do I have something on my face?" –   
I ask scared. With all the magic in this town I wouldn´t be surprised if I had another head.   
\- "Nothing." –   
Says my mother.   
\- "It's just that we haven´t seen at the old Emma who´s always starving." –   
She ends with a smile.   
\- "Apparently the walk did you good. Scared many birds in the forest? "-   
Says my dad.   
\- "More than you imagine."-   
I hear the door open.  
-"Good Morning. Sorry for the delay; the store was full. "-   
Henry says taking off his coat.   
\- "For you."-   
He passed me the bag that I open quickly and enthusiastically.   
\- "Good guys; It seems that mom has returned with us."-   
Yep. I'm definitely back.   
\- "Ma, if you agree, I would like us to meet in Granny´s this afternoon when I'm done with school." –   
Henry says while eating his breakfast.   
\- "And what would be the occasion?" –   
\- "Just a couple of ideas that I would like to consult with my parents." –   
I choke on coffee and everyone looks at me.   
\- "Regina too?" –   
-"Yes. Because she is my mother too. "-   
He says putting on a face that she surely learned from his mother.   
\- "I ... ummm ... I'm ... behind at work. A lot ... paperwork, papers to fill. "-   
I try to lie looking directly at my father so he wouldn´t dare to intervene.   
I don´t trust myself to meet Regina in front of Henry. The child is very smart and I don´t want to risk the child noticing something. Which will definitely happen if I join them.   
\- "But I think it's a good idea for you to get together with Regina. It's been a while since you guys spend time together. "-  
I say trying to change the subject.   
\- "Yes I haven´t see her in a while." –   
He answers a little discouraged.   
\- "But I still want to talk to you both at the same time. I don´t want you to believe that I have a favorite mom and start the third world war. "-   
He jokes trying to convince me.   
-"My love; Why don´t you two meet today and organize a dinner for Wednesday? So you can tell us what you want. "-   
I say trying to earn some time.   
\- "Okay." –   
He says a little more interested.   
\- "But also if you could finish with work you are more than welcome to join us." –   
He continues staring into my eyes.   
I swear it; sometimes it seems that it was Regina who had him in her womb.   
The road with my father to the station was suspiciously silent.  
\- "Would you mind explaining why you denied your son a meeting with his two mothers?" –   
David asks me the moment we arrive.   
\- "Ummm ... thanks for helping me with that." –   
I tell him. I knew that question was going to come up at some point.   
-"It's just that things had happened between Regina and me. And I'm not ready to face her now. Even less if Henry wants to tell us something that seems important, because what he has to say definitely would get stuck in second place. "-   
There is no point in hiding the truth.   
\- "Just like that?" –   
He sits in front of me and asks me.   
-"Yes. Just like that. "-   
I answer without looking down.   
\- "Do you want to talk about that?" –  
He´s worried.   
\- "You wouldn´t understand." –   
I honestly don´t think he would.  
\- "Try me." –   
He says with determination. And why not?   
\- "What did you feel the first time you saw Mom?" –   
\- "Ummm ... the first time I saw your mother I told myself; this woman is trouble."-   
I look at him with wide eyes. I would have sworn that my parents were the living proof that love at first sight exists.   
-"What? Didn´t your heart beat faster? Didn´t your blood boil? "-   
I ask surprised.   
\- "Of course I felt all that; the woman had just stolen my mother's ring. With which I was going to get married. I was furious with your mother. "-   
He answers with a smile on his lips.   
\- "Imagine that she left me this scar." –   
He remembers taking his hand to his chin.   
\- "And when did you know that she was the one?" –   
I ask bewildered. Of course I know the story but I never had my father´s perspective.   
\- "When she save me on that bridge." –   
He answered with a smile even bigger.   
\- "That exasperating woman gave the most important thing to her just to save me."-   
\- "The most precious thing for mom?" –   
I ask as I begin to remember the story.   
Mom save dad with the dust.   
\- "The dust!!!" –   
I answer even more surprised.   
\- "The most precious thing for mom at that time was her revenge against Regina?" –   
I draw my conclusions and ask my father.   
\- "You would be surprised how similar your mother and Regina are." –   
\- "But what has to do with Regina and with you?" –   
I know that my father isn´t the sharpest pencil, but I think the reason is quite obvious. So I give him a few more seconds and I can practically see the dice falling.   
\- "Emma! Are you sure?" –   
He has huge eyes and his face is whiter than usual.   
\- "Don´t think that hasn´t been a surprise for me too." –   
I answer a little defensively. Now we just have to wait for the screams and rejection.   
-"Since when?"-   
The good thing is that at least he´s not screaming.   
\- "I think for years, I can´t give you an exact moment. But I didn´t realize until a few days ago."-   
I'm still waiting for the worst.   
\- "What happened between you two?"-  
Still with interest but calmly.   
\- "I went to see her a few days after Hook left."-   
I pause.   
-“And? What happened?"-   
I decide to put an end to the secret that keeps me awake at night.   
\- "We had a fight. Actually she was furious."-   
I tell him.   
\- "Because of the pirate?" –   
-"Not at all. She told me ... that ... she is …"-   
David leans forward. I had not realized that the tone of my voice had dropped almost to a whisper.   
\- "... in love with me." –   
I finish almost in a sigh and look down.   
-"Finally!!!"-   
\- "What?!!!" –   
I must have heard wrong. When I look up I see a smile on his face that only compares to the smile he had when Neal was born. The surprise leads me to stand up quite too fast and I get dizzy. I support my hands on the desk so not to fall.   
-"I said; finally."-   
My mouth opens and closes like a fish.   
I can´t breathe and I start to feel more dizzy than a few minutes ago. David acts quickly and prevents me from splitting my head against the desk by sitting me down again.   
-"Are you ok? Do you need something? –   
He tells me jumping from his seat and kneeling by my side.   
My mouth doesn´t close.   
\- "Water." –   
It's the only thing I can say.   
\- "Coming." –   
David leaves the room and as soon as I lose sight of him I have the need to run away; and now I understand why.   
My reflection of fleeing is a residue of my shitty childhood. It's leaving before they leave me. Avoid rejection.   
But this is my family now, and they love me for what I am and for what I am not. So I cling with both hands to the chair to prevent my body from reacting from memory.   
\- "Here you are."-   
Dad says when he returns to the room. I leave the glass of water in front of me and he return to sit on the other side of the desk. He looks at me as if afraid to tell me something.   
\- "I thought I wouldn´t find you when I came back with the water." –   
He says honestly.   
-"Yeah, I almost run away. "-   
And I thought that my father wasn´t smart. How did he notice? I lower my head again.   
\- "Emma." –   
He says and I look up. The tenderness in his eyes fills me with security.   
-"Love; I know that people think I'm a fool. "-   
I try to interrupt him but he raises a hand and I let him finish.   
\- "I know that´s how it is. And the truth is that it doesn´t bother me, because people tend to pretend that I´m not in the room or simply forget that I'm there. And that´s a good thing when you get the chance to see your daughter falling in love and the other person as much or more in love ... "-   
He ends up taking me by the hand.   
-"But; why didn´t you say anything? Why did you let me marry Hook? "-  
I say without being able to avoid the anger in my voice.   
\- "Would it have made a difference? What would you told me?" –   
Now that he mentions it, the truth is that if someone had told me such a thing some time ago, I probably would have told him they were crazy and would never have taken anything they said from then on seriously.   
\- "I am your father and you will always have me by your side. But I understand that my baby is Neal, not you. You need to make your mistakes. And don´t think for a second that it was easy."-   
Now he holds my hand in his.   
\- "The love with which you look at each other when you think nobody is watching you is hard to ignore. We also have the trip to the past in the Enchanted Forest. "-   
I let him continue, I want to know where he goes with all this. For me there is no relationship.   
\- "Did you know that that ring, the one Snow stole from me, is enchanted? What it will take whoever has it in their hands in front your true love? "-   
-"Yes, I knew it. I was with Hook. "-   
I´m confused, I don´t understand what this has to do whit anything.   
\- "To whom did it take you to? Whom did you have in front? In front of you? The enchantment is very specific. "-   
\- "Regina." –   
Escape from my lips in a sigh.   
-"Exactly. That's what I mean. For everyone, even for Hook at that time she was the Evil Queen, but for you it was just Regina. You could see beyond the hatred and desire for revenge that ate her away. You saw the pain and grief that she felt.”-  
\- "But that´s natural for me. I am the Savior."-   
I say looking for excuses.   
\- "How did you feel when you met Rumple?" –   
My father's ability to bring topics that have nothing to do with what we are talking about surprises me.   
\- "I have disliked him since he pronounced my name." –   
I answer only to know where he wants to go.   
-"And now? That you know he can love, that you know his story. Now that you know he is your son's grandfather? "-   
\- "Now I guess I can stand him, but I still prefer his absence."-   
I tell him honestly.   
-"You see? Even as the Savior you can´t forgave Rumple. And he hasn´t done nothing to you. "-   
\- "How not?" –   
I answer angry.   
\- "He tricked Regina to cast the curse." –   
\- "And it was Regina who condemned us to be apart for 28 years. Not Rumple. "-   
\- "But ... but ... Ugh." –   
It's frustrating but he's right.   
-"So. What are you going to do? "-   
He ask with real interest.   
\- "Dad, there's a lot at stake. The first is Henry. What if it doesn´t work? Where does that leave him? " –  
\- "That's the lowest excuse you can use. What if it works? How about giving Henry a family? " –  
\- "That's even worse. What will mom say? The people?"-   
\- "To hell with what the people think. And don´t worry about your mother; I got her."   
\- "Then Emma: I ask again, what are you going to do?" –   
\- "I'm going to get the girl?" –   
I ask without any certainty.   
\- "If you´re asking me, you´re still not sure of your feelings towards her." –   
He tells me calmly.   
\- "I've never been more sure of anything in my whole life." –   
I speak firmly.   
-"So?"-   
He ask again   
\- "I'm going to go to Granny´s with Henry and Regina and I'm going to get the girl." –   
I say with all the attitude Charming.   
\- "NOOO !!!" –   
He says taking his hands to his head.   
\- "You already told your son to enjoy the afternoon with Regina. Leave them. On Wednesday, however, you have a dinner that you should make memorable. And so you'll have more time to plan something special and romantic. Remember you´re wooing a Queen. "-   
\- "OK, ok, don´t get mad." –   
I say with my hands raised and happiness.   
I just had the most important conversation of my life with my father.   
Now it's me who feels half silly. The comfort and security that fill my chest occupy the place where my anguish was buried.   
I can´t help the smile that sticks to my face.  
-"Now." –  
My father tells me.

-"The least you can do for your father is buying him lunch." -


	13. Chapter 13

My office´s phone hasn`t stopped ringing.   
From confirming appointments with state providers, to wrong numbers who, instead of calling the pharmacy, call the mayor's office asking about creams for hives.   
Who the hell is as incapable as to make that mistake?   
This town is becoming more and more exasperatingly clumsy and after last night with my sister, the truth is that I have no patience for the clumsiness of this town.   
Poor Erin. In days like today her work is very precious and I really missed her. I hope she recovers from the flu quickly. I need her.   
I begin to hear a ridiculous song in the distance. It sounds familiar. Where does it come from?   
\- "Henry!! –   
It's my son's ringtone. I search frantically at the desk; So much papers. My phone must be under some of them.   
The song stops and out of the corner of my eye I see a light on the sofa.   
Damn phone must have fallen out of my pocket when I was talking to the trash manager. Ugh When   
I get to it, I listen to the same song again.   
An odious song that Emma chose only to annoy me, but which has become the distinctive sound of my son, because if there´s someone who detests that song more than me, that´s my Henry.   
\- "Hello honey." –  
I pick up with a smile.   
Thanks to my sister, it's not so hard for me to smile again.  
-"Hi Mom. I imagine you're busy. "-   
-"Henry; I always have a few minutes for you. "-   
\- "How about an hour?" –   
He timidly asks.   
-"What happened? Everything´s alright? Why should a call with my son last so long? "-   
I ask worried.   
\- "No mom. I was hoping for you to give me an hour this afternoon. I miss you."-   
I am surprised that he suddenly wants to see me but I don´t intend to waste the opportunity to spend time with my son.  
\- "At Granny´s?" –   
I ask. I don´t want to have to go to Snow's house. Emma is there.   
\- "Yes, that´s just what I was thinking. Although my idea was that the 3 of us could meet. "-   
He says discouraged.   
\- "What do you mean?" –   
Please do not say Emma.   
\- "Emma." –   
It hurts, but Zelena is right; I must get used to listening my son name his mother.   
-"She can´t go. I wanted it to be a family reunion. "-   
He tells me disappointed. Apparently I'm not the only one who thinks of us as a family.   
\- "Son if she can´t today, surely won´t miss an opportunity in the future." –   
I say trying to give comfort, perhaps looking for some comfort for me too.   
The fact that Emma is busy has nothing to do with the last conversation we had. Not at all.   
We agree with Henry that I should pick him up from school, so we could spent a few more minutes together. I would also like to know how he goes with his studies.   
Henry's teachers receive me with fear in their eyes, but I'm used to it and I find it convenient. So nobody will mess with my son. They tell me that he has been a little distracted lately, but he has not fallen behind in any of his subjects.   
Which indicates that despite everything Emma is going through; she still takes care of our son.   
The hug that Henry gave me when we met put my pieces together reminding me that I still have love in my life.   
Already seated in Granny´s I ask him;   
-"What´s wrong dear? Why are you so quiet? "-   
\- "I'm not going to lie to you mom, I have something to tell you; but I also want Emma to listen. These are just some ideas that I need to share with you. "-   
He tells me to reassure me, but it doesn´t leave me less intrigued.   
\- "If it is such an important concern perhaps you should expose it as soon as possible." –   
\- "Good try mom, but I'm not going to fall for that." –  
He smiles at me and I smile back.   
-"Okay. You can´t blame me for trying. "-   
\- "I never would." –  
Granny herself brings us our food because today is Ruby's day off and the other girl always confuses the orders. Of course, she doesn´t want to have any problems with me.   
I think she saw in my face that I don´t have much patience left today.   
\- "How are you Regina?" –   
She asks me with genuine interest.   
\- "I've had better days. But my son always makes me happy. "-   
I don´t know what this woman has, but since the curse broke I don´t have the heart to lie to her.   
\- "The phone hasn´t stopped ringing in the mayor's office and the worst part is that my secretary is sick and I picked up after a woman who thought she was talking to the pharmacy. What can I know about creams for hives? ".  
Henry smiles and I smile too. Now I find it funny. I am struck by the laughter that Granny releases.   
\- "I'm sorry, Regina. The new girl´s really clueless. Yesterday she went for a walk in the woods and some screams scared her. When she ran away, she ended up facing poison ivy. "-  
She smiles apologizing.   
\- "When I pass her the emergency numbers she must have confused them." –   
\- "Why would the mayor's number be in some way close to the pharmacy's?" –   
I ask because I don´t understand the reason why the numbers would not be in alphabetical order.   
\- "I don´t trust phones, so I have a laminated paper with emergency contacts. And when you are my age you order the numbers by necessity, not in alphabetical order. "-   
She answers me as if she could read my thoughts.   
\- "Well, at least that explanation comforts me. I thought that this town was full of idiots, it turns out that it's just one. "-   
I joke and she smiles.   
\- "Ok, let me know if you need anything else." –   
She tells me with a mysterious smile on her face.   
\- "I don´t know about you, but it seemed odd to me the way she looked at you." –   
Says my son as he gives him a bite to the burger.   
\- "Not at all, love." –   
I say not very convinced.   
\- "How's the school going?" - I ask beginning to eat my salad.   
\- "Knowing you as I know you, you already got that info from the teachers, mom." –   
He tells me showing at the same time that he has nothing to hide nor is an idiot.   
-"Alright then. Have you already decided which university you want to go to? "-   
I ask, looking at him fixedly.   
\- "Not yet." –   
He disinterested answer.   
\- "Henry!!!" - I exclaim.   
\- "Don´t let much time go by. It is a very important decision. "-   
-"I know, I know. And I've thought about it. "-   
He answers and I give him a few minutes to continue, which he doesn´t  
-"So? What have you thought? What career do you want to follow? "-   
I ask already inquisitive.   
\- "Mom" –  
He said exasperated.   
\- "Henry, it's not something you can take lightly." –   
-"I know."-   
\- "Apply takes time; money. There are visits to do ... "-  
I speak to him without realizing that he also has something to say but I'm not leaving him.   
God he must understand that we are talking about the University. Of his future.   
\- "I'M NOT GOING TO COLLEGE NEXT YEAR!" –   
The entire cafeteria is silent. My eyes and mouth couldn´t physically be more open. All eyes in the cafeteria were equally open and directed towards our table.   
\- "Henry, darling." –   
I start talking when I find my voice after taking a big breath. The expression on my son's face lets me know that it wasn´t his intention to make me angry.   
\- "Honey I think I didn´t heard you well." –   
\- "You heard perfectly well. Just like the whole cafeteria. "-   
He says lowering his head.   
\- "But, it's College we're talking about." –   
I don´t understand why he would dismiss an opportunity like this.   
\- "Mother”.-   
He begins; and that title puts distance between us. Mostly because that's how I used heading towards Cora. I know he does it out of respect.   
\- "I understand that for you it is a great opportunity, but the University will be there in a year." –   
\- "Do you want to take a year off?" –   
I ask trying to understand.   
-“Or two? –   
He tells me shyly making a face that reminds me of his mother.   
\- "Look mom, did you know that there are several versions of you? Several versions of my grandmother? But there´s only one version of me. Okay also just one Emma. All thanks to you being the only Evil Queen who overcame her obsession with Snow White. "   
\- "Emma is looking for her story, and I would like to do the same."   
He tells me decidedly.   
\- "I want to know why there is only one me. I want to write my story."-  
It has all the meaning of the world what he says, but at the same time it scares me, he's my son.   
\- "Where would you like to look for your story?"-   
I ask because we know it won´t be in this town.   
I realize that people continue to look at us with curiosity. It doesn´t take much effort to give them a look so cold that it makes them return to their conversations and leave ours alone.  
-"I don´t know yet. I wanted to talk to you about that. Mom, I don´t want you to think I intend to disobey you, but I'm not asking for your permission. I am letting you know. Next year I'll be 18 "-   
He tells me with determination.   
\- "You aren´t giving me an option here Henry." –   
I say sadly.   
\- "Because, again mom, I'm not asking for your permission; I am communicating a decision already taken. That's why I wanted to wait until the three of us were together as a family. "-   
\- "I don´t think your mother has anything against your decision." –   
I commented knowing that Emma is one of the most spontaneous people I know.   
-"Actually; I had more faith to have you on my side."-   
He tells me finishing the hamburger. Clearly he is Emma's son; these two could eat over an earthquake.   
-"I don´t understand."-   
\- "Mom, you are the reason why Emma and I are unique. Even though your story was written by a lot of different people, people who wanted to manipulate you, sometimes even by those who love you. But in the end you chose your own story. I would like to follow your example.”-  
\- "Are you implying that Emma didn´t choose her story? What are you talking about? "-   
Emma is so spontaneous that it makes her an idiot sometimes.   
\- "No."-   
He says shaking his head.   
\- "She did choose her story, but I think she got carried away a lot by the Fairy Tale happy ending. Look how it went. "-   
Well that's another way of looking at it.   
\- "When you took the reins of your life you didn`t let anyone get into your decisions." –   
He tells me with pride.   
\- "From the moment you told me you didn´t know how to love and you let me go with my grandfather. From there on you took charge of everything good and bad that you have done. You ended up transforming the most feared villain of all time into the heroine you are today. And I want to be like you. "-   
He ends up smiling because he knows he has won.   
\- "You certainly have a gift with words." –   
I say smiling.   
\- "I'm just telling the truth mom." –   
We stand up and I take his hand. I realize that my little one is already taller than me. He holds me tightly. I realize what this hug means; it is what I needed without knowing.   
This hug makes everything worthwhile. This hug tells me that for the first time I am an example to follow. A hug that identifies me as my son's heroine. That is invaluable.   
The mixture of anguish for his departure and pride in what he has just said overwhelms me, but I will choose the best of feelings and my tears confirm that today, with Henry in my arms, I am proud of myself.   
\- "Now we just need to convince Emma." –   
He tells me while we sit down again. But his face shows concern.   
\- "I don´t think it's going to be that difficult." –   
\- "You have no idea how similar you are." –   
He says smiling.   
\- "Do you think that after not having me for so many years, she will let me go that easy? Even more now that Hook left. "-   
\- "I ask you, dear that you do not name me that pirate, because I´m restraining myself with every fiber of my being to go out in his search and fix a couple of accounts." –   
I tell him with sincerity, the anger is evident in my face.   
-"You see? All a heroine. A knight in white armor. "-   
He jokingly tells me.   
\- "No, honey. Black is still my color. "-   
The food continued with that spirit until it was time to say goodbye. Of course I took him to Snow's house. I would have liked him to come back with me, but now I understand more his need to stay with Emma.   
\- "Do you want to get in for a drink?" –   
He asks me when I stop the car.   
\- "I don´t know, it's a little late. Emma must be resting."-  
The three of us will have dinner on Wednesday at my house. I don´t see the need to advance that uncomfortable meeting.   
\- "She won´t be back for another hour, hour and a half. She's at the station. "-   
He tells me undoing his belt.   
So the Sheriff went back to work and nobody bothered to tell the Mayor. I also understand that they have not warned me. I understand her.   
\- "Just a coffee?" –   
He tells me putting those puppy eyes that he knows are my undoing. The same as his mother. But the thing that convinces me is to be able to spend a few more minutes with him.  
\- "Ok, a coffee. But if your grandparents get heavy, I'm going. "-   
I warn him jokingly. We go up while we continue talking about everything and nothing. Henry opens the door and there are Snow and David enjoying tea.   
\- "Good evening." –   
Henry says giving me a pass.   
-"Hello Henry. Regina! Hi. What a surprise."-   
Exclaims Snow.   
\- "Yes I´m also surprised. Where´s Neal? "-   
I ask.  
-"Hi Regina. We're fine. "-  
David says sarcastically. Since when does this man knows sarcasm?   
\- "I can see that. What I don´t see is the baby. Please don´t tell me that you also put him in a closet. Where is he? "-   
I tell them jokingly, if I could only get their other daughter out of the closet it would be fantastic.   
\- "He's asleep; please do not wake him up. The last teeth are coming out and it's very, very hard to calm him down. "-   
Snow tells me with extremely tired face. As if he knew we're talking about him, little Neal puts the scream in the sky.   
\- "God!" –   
Says Snow getting up.   
\- "Let me take care of him." –   
I offer her and without waiting for an answer I turn to the child and pick him up.   
I make a bite appear in my hand that the child takes as if his life depended on it and calms down.   
\- "That's cheating." –   
Snow says as he watches her son fall asleep.   
\- "She used magic." –   
She continues with a pout worthy of the creature I hold.   
-"Don´t be an idiot; I only made the bite appear. It calms him because it´s cold and with chamomile. "-   
I tell her with all the frustration I can have holding a baby in my arms. Sometimes I forget that even though this is their second baby it´s the first time they go through all this.   
\- "Do you want something to drink?" –   
David asks when I make baby Neal sleep and put him in the crib.   
\- "A coffee will be nice, please." –   
I say looking directly into his eyes and he doesn`t look down as he used to, not only that. He looks at me with a spark in his eyes. As if he knew a secret. Like a child who has chocolate hidden. But maybe I'm more tired than I thought.   
\- "I`ll make it for you. With 2 sugar, right? "-  
Why does he have that silly smile on his face?   
\- "Yes, if you were so kind please." –   
\- "Regina there´s no need so much formality. After all, we are family. How have you been?"-   
It's not just my face that shows surprise, the familiarity with which David goes towards me also surprises Henry and Snow. I don´t pay much attention.   
I tell them that I have been working hard and I apologize for not have come before. The talk continues and eventually I take courage to ask about Emma.   
\- "She is much better." –   
David hurries to answer. When I finish my coffee; that unlike Snow; David knows how to make, I get up and start to say goodbye. I don´t want to risk being here when Emma comes back.   
\- "I'll walk you to your car." –   
Charming says.   
\- "It's not necessary." –   
This situation is making me uncomfortable.   
\- "I insist." –   
He says putting on his coat. We go down the stairs in uncomfortable silence. What the hell is wrong with this man?   
\- "Thanks David, but it really wasn`t necessary. Good night. "-  
I say opening the door of my car.   
\- "Regina ..." –  
I stop. I watch him urging him to continue.   
\- "I just want you to know that I really consider you part of the family. And as such you can count on us. "-   
He tells me with confidence   
-"I know. You can also count on me. Let me know if you need help with Neal and his little teeth. "-   
I can`t stand it anymore. I get in my car and drive to my house.   
The only good thing about this strange situation with David is that at least for one night my head will be occupied with something else. I don´t feel the loneliness of my huge and empty house. Nor my thoughts wander towards Emma.


	14. Chapter 14

I go back to the apartment and there's this Snow.   
\- "They have me worried." –   
Says my wife. It's the first time in a long time that I don´t share everything I know with her.   
-"Whom?"-   
Asks Henry. How happy my grandchild would be if their mothers had the courage to accept what they feel for each other.   
Everything will depend on what happens on Wednesday night.   
\- "Emma and Regina." –   
I can´t help smiling. If my wife knew that there is a possibility that those two names will be bound in the future.   
\- "And now I´m worried about you too." –   
She tells me because she got me smiling.  
\- "What happened with you today that you have been so intimate with Regina?" –   
-"I won´t said intimate is the word. I just think it´s time we treat each other with more confidence, she is part of this family after all. "-   
I say, getting serious.   
\- "I know that. Whether I want it or not, she's my stepmother and the mother of my grandson. "-   
I more than anybody knows what kind of memories calling Regina her step mother brings for Snow.   
-"I know. But there has always been a certain distance. Distance that she doesn´t dare to eliminate, but simply because I think she doesn´t know how. "-   
I say sitting down in front of her. Henry sits next to me.   
\- "Tell me about it, I know how distant my mother can get." –   
Says the little teenager.   
-" Maybe you're right David. Maybe we are the ones who have to try to get closer to her. "-   
She says thoughtfully. I know it's hard for her, but Regina has proved again and again she isn´t the same person.   
\- "Even so, I´m still worried. Emma seems to have had an improvement. But we really don´t know what's wrong with Regina. That woman has worked tirelessly and we haven´t seen her for several days. "-   
\- "I thought you went to the mayor's office a week ago." –   
I ask her.   
-"Yes, I went. I wanted to ask her myself if she knew where Emma had gone, it was the day after Emma didn´t come back until we were all asleep. But she wasn´t there. Erin, her secretary told me that she wasn´t feeling well. She also told me that Emma had been looking for her too.”-  
Henry looks at his grandmother and it seems that he also noticed something.   
\- "What if they meet?" –   
Henry asks.   
\- "Ma seemed fine when she left me here with you guys, and the next day she was another person. And for Mom not going to work always means something very serious must have happened. "-   
Says my grandson.   
\- "If they meet would they had a fight?" –   
Snow is left thinking.   
\- "Naaa, the arguments between them are as common as the sun in the day. It must have been something else. That is in case they have meet and it was the same thing that affected them both. "-   
Henry says deviating a bit from the subject.   
I don´t want them to disperse. These two have a great imagination; together they could reach any conclusion.   
\- "Emma told me that she went to see Regina to her vault, to talk to her." –   
I slip a comment trying to make them focus. It's not as if Emma had asked me to keep the secret, and I'm not telling much either.   
\- "Then something happened to them." –   
Snow says back on the right path again.   
\- "Or between them." –   
Corrected my grandson, closer still.   
\- "It couldn´t have been something bad. Lately the two have got along very well. "-   
Snow says.   
\- "They´ve hardly seen each other." –   
Says Henry   
\- "What you mean?" - Snow question confused.   
\- "Well yes, they have seen each other, what I mean is that they hardly spoken much since Mom speech to ma before she faced Gideon. After that, so many things happened that we didn´t even realize they didn´t talk to each other. "-   
Continues my grandson.   
-"Maybe, I haven´t noticed. I didn´t paid them much attention, I was distracted by the wedding."-  
Says my wife. It's very funny to see them act this way. It's almost like I'm not in the room.   
\- "And then the Black Fairy´s curse." –   
\- "No; Mom was already odd before that."-   
Henry states  
\- "What do you mean by odd?" –   
I ask and they both look at me as if I had appeared by magic. They also recover quickly.   
\- "Yes, weird. I don´t know. Sad. I haven´t seen her like that in a long time. I think since she lost Robin. "-  
\- "Or since Hook came back from death." –   
I said between my teeth.   
\- "Do not name that not good old pirate. Because I'm really restraining myself from going to look for him and clear up a couple of things."-  
Snow says and Henry laughs.   
\- "What do you find so funny young man?" –   
She asks him.   
\- "Mom said almost the exact same thing this afternoon at Granny´s." –   
Snow smiles.   
\- "Yes well, we are more similar that you would think." –   
\- "You're right grandma. The 2 of you are queens of the same kingdom; the 2 of you would do anything for your children and you both would defend Emma if the pathetic pirate wanted to return. "-   
Says Henry with a smile.   
\- "You can bet on that; and I dare to say that the two would make a tremendous team."-  
I continue the idea of my grandson.   
Suddenly they are silent; and I can literally see how each one of them realizes the reality of the situation.   
The door opens and Emma enters the house.   
\- "Henry, what are you doing awake? It´s school night. Regina is going to kill you. Bed now."-   
Emma says.   
\- "It was our fault. We lost the notion of time chatting. "-   
I say smiling.   
\- "And what were you talking about?" –   
She asks without much interest as she takes off her coat and pours herself a cup of coffee.   
\- "Your mother is right Henry. It is late, you should go to bed. "-   
Neal starts crying again in his crib.   
Henry says goodbye and goes to bed.   
-"I'll take it."-  
Snow says finding an escape.   
-"Dad? What is it that you aren´t telling me? "-  
She asks now interested and intrigued.   
-“You didn´t tell them, right? –   
She whispers.   
\- "I haven´t told a thing." –   
And it's true. They drew their own conclusions. I see Emma look at her coffee cup and then to the coffeepot.   
\- "What is it dear?" –   
I ask   
-"You. You don´t drink coffee. Usually when I arrive I have to make myself some, but today it was made."-  
While she´s talking, I'm approaching my room. By the time she´s done, I'm in it.   
-"Oh yeah. Regina stepped by and I leave greetings. See you tomorrow honey. "-   
Even with the room´s door closed I can hear my daughter drowning with coffee.   
I go to bed and I hope my wife comes, because I know that now that she has realized she will want to talk.   
Fifteen minutes later Snow gets under the sheets and I´m pretending being sleep.   
\- "David?" –   
She says slowly touching my shoulder.   
\- "David I have to tell you something." –  
She insists so I turn to show her that I'm awake.   
-"What´s happening dear?"-   
\- "Do you think something happened between Emma and Regina?" –   
\- "We just talk about that" –   
I need to know if I´m right, if she has noticed.   
She has to draw her own conclusions.   
I know Snow; If someone told her, it wouldn´t matter and she would say it's a crazy idea. Now if it´s her who comes up with the crazy idea that´s a completely different story.   
-"David wake up and look at me when I tell you that I think something happens between Emma and Regina." -  
She tells me more firm and without so much sweetness.   
-"Shhh. You'll wake Neal!!! "-   
And that´s how a know that I'm in trouble. Snow's face confirms it.   
-"You knew."-   
She slashes my chest with her finger as I try to lean on the back of the bed.   
\- "Why didn´t you tell me?" –  
There is anger in her voice.   
\- "All the women in this family are the same."-   
I say without realizing it.   
\- "Excuse me! What´s that suppose to mean?" –   
I´m digging my own grave.   
\- "To be honest honey I don´t understand how you didn´t realize it by yourself." –   
I begin.   
-“Haven´t you see how they look at each other? "-   
I point out.   
\- "They fight as a married couple." –   
\- "Emma gave the dagger to Regina without thinking. Regina exposed herself to feel again the pain of Daniel's death in the hope of freeing Merlin to help Emma. She took cared for her in Camelot, pretending to be The Savior "-   
I can tell how my wife realizes how many sacrifices they have made for each other. And her eyes are getting bigger and bigger.   
-"Of course they argue. They share a son, and it´s for the love of that son that they have made the sacrifices they have made. "-   
She tells me looking excuses for the undeniable.   
-"If you want to see it like that, well then. But when Regina gave Emma happy memories to escape from Pan's curse and she didn´t have to."-   
I tell her.   
-"Didn´t you notice that when Henry hugged Regina to say goodbye Emma couldn´t take her eyes off of them?" –   
\- "Of course she couldn´t stop looking at them. Her son was saying goodbye to his mother."-   
My wife tells me still denying what she already knows.   
\- "Honey; Emma was also saying goodbye to all of us; to her parents; to Henry's dad; and from Hook. And yet she couldn´t take her eyes off them both. Like trying to print that image in her brain. If I had been in Emma's place I would only have eyes for my family. "  
\- "Have you ever seen someone successfully undo a spell from a Dark One?"-   
I keep going.  
\- "Only Regina." –   
She says firmly.   
-"Exactly. Because those spells are impossible to undo. However with a snap of Regina´s fingers the dwarf that Emma had turned to stone being the Dark One snoozed again."-  
\- "Right ... .. but Regina is a powerful sorceress."-  
-"And Merlin wasn´t? However he couldn´t undo any of Nimue's spells."-   
I answer.   
-"But Merlin was in love with Nimue, and she wasn´t."-   
And at the end of these words she keeps her mouth open and she has no excuses.   
-"That means….."-   
If I had my phone with me I would push my luck and would take a picture to my wife's face.   
-"That they love each other. True love has to be reciprocated. "-   
I say hugging her and laying her on my chest.   
-"But, but…."-   
I understand how difficult it is for her, but eventually she will have to accept it.   
\- "It's late darling, why don´t you close your eyes and your mouth and try to sleep. Let's talk tomorrow."-   
\- "But David!" –  
She says.   
\- "But what Snow?" –   
I say a little annoyed.   
-"Emma is our daughter and Regina is ... is ..." –  
She says lifting her head from my chest to look me in the eyes.   
-"You can´t even say it right? Regina is no longer the Evil Queen. Even you saw that Regina's forgiveness and love made the true Evil Queen a heroine when she sacrificed herself to give us time to fix things. "-   
I know this is a sensitive issue. She knows more than anyone what the Evil Queen was capable of. That's what I tell her.   
-"Baby, more than anyone else, you know what the Evil Queen was capable of, but you have also witnessed all that Regina has done to escape, not escape is not the word I seek. To amend the past mistakes. "  
\- "You can´t believe it was the Evil Queen who helped you with Neal tonight. Or that it was the Evil Queen that made us share a heartbeat. "-  
She simply remains silent looking at nothing.   
\- "We have been so unfair to her."-   
Says suddenly.   
\- "That's what I think as well. She has been trying to correct her mistakes for years and we haven´t realized how hard we made things for her."-   
\- "When I killed Cora and went to her home to ask her to forgive me or kill me, she took my heart out and put it on my face. She showed me that my heart had a black part and told me that it would only get blacker. It was a horrible experience and now I can see that we have done the same thing to her over and over again. David, how could we be so wrong? Oh my God."-   
If someone had told me a couple of years ago that I would have to comfort Snow White who is crying for wronged the Evil Queen I would never have believed it.   
Although I wouldn´t have believed that my daughter would fall in love with the Mayor of the town. But that´s how things are.   
\- "Don´t you think is poetic justice?"-   
My wife tells me once again lying on my chest.   
-"What do you mean?"-   
I ask.  
\- "That the Evil Queen ends up in love with the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming? The product of true love."-   
She tells me.   
-"At the same time it makes all the sense in the world. Regina only seeks love, the love she never had, only with Daniel. She is full of it, so she had the need to adopt Henry, to learn to give all that she was, IS able to give. Falling in love with the product of true love is proof that she is full of love to give.”-  
I say as I stroke her head.   
\- "And Emma is the Savior. What other more poetic salvation could Regina have?" –   
I finish.   
\- "I hadn´t thought of it that way. I feel so silly. "-   
She says frustrated.   
\- "Surely if you had more time you would have reached the same conclusion love." –   
I hug even stronger. It has been a very emotional day for everyone. I'm falling asleep and I feel my wife's voice   
-"You're right; Regina is an important part of this family. "-   
And she falls into a deep sleep and it doesn´t take much time for me to do the same.


	15. Chapter 15

Why is it so difficult to plan a romantic dinner? Uhg. 

Besides, I can´t even concentrate on the overdue reports that I have to fill out. It is simply impossible.   
Would Regina like balloons?   
I could arrive with a bunch of balloons instead of flowers. So if she rejects me there will be no dead flowers.   
I begin to shake my head.   
\- "Balloons? Really Emma? "-   
We are not 15 years old. Regina is an adult woman...   
\- "How old is Regina?"-   
I suppose she is 6 or 7 years older than my mother. That means she was married to my grandfather when she was about 17-18 years old. Ugh.   
I can´t keep track mentally.   
My brain simply refuses to function today.   
So I take pencil and paper.   
\- "Then Snow gave birth to me at 28 years old."-   
I write on the paper.   
\- "Regina must have being by then about 35-36 years."-  
I keep writing the numbers.   
\- "So we add to that the 28 years that the curse lasted, plus the 7 since I broke it ... that gives me ... .69 years!" –   
Definitely no balloons.   
\- "She looks great for 69 years. My mother then is 62 and David must be around the same age. "-   
I smile celebrating having finished something today. The smile disappears when I realize how useless my accomplishment is and hit my forehead on the desk where the paper is. That´s how my son finds me.   
\- "We need to talk."-   
He says with a tone very similar to Regina's. It's strange that he didn´t say Ms. Swan.   
\- "What's wrong?" –   
I stand up alarmed and to go to meet him. But before I´m around the desk he simply raises a hand and stops me as if by magic.   
\- "It´s something wrong?" –   
I ask him already worried. In this town, anything could happen.   
\- "It's nothing urgent but it is important." –   
He tells me very, very serious. Almost as if he was mad at me. What puts me on the defensive.   
\- "If it isn´t urgent, then why couldn´t it wait for us to get home? Why aren´t you at school? "-   
I tell him I´m his mother after all.   
-"No no no. After you hear what I have to say you can punish me all you want. Now you're going to sit down and you're going to answer a couple of questions."-   
The tone he uses with me is the same one his mother uses when I've made her angry. So I instinctively sit down and listen to him.   
\- "Where did you go the night you left me with my grandparents and you told me you wouldn´t be late?"-   
He asks me sitting in front of me with his hands on the desk.   
I have my doubts, wasn´t it really Regina who gave birth to this young man?   
\- "What day do you mean?" –   
I play dumb. I don´t know if I'm ready for Henry to know everything. He simply stares at me and raises an eyebrow. Apparently he is ready.   
\- "To your mother´s vault."-   
I answer after a few minutes of staring at us.   
\- "And what happened between you two?" –   
Emphasizing the word "between" my son crosses his arms on his chest. Preparing for the truth that I suspect he already knows.   
\- "Your mother was furious." –   
I answer.   
\- "Mom wasn´t angry; she was hurt."-   
He interrupts me sadly.   
\- "What happened?"-   
Insists.  
\- "If it's like you say and she was hurt then she took it on me."-   
I know it's a cheap lie, but how do I explain what happened to Henry?   
\- "Let me explain you a couple of things."-   
He tells me.   
\- "I can be as persuasive as Mom, I´ve learned that since I was a kid. But I am also your son; and apparently your superpower is inherited. Because right now I can see you´re full of shit."-   
He says and raises his hand to stop me from reprimand him for talking to me like that. I am his mother after all.   
\- "You´ll punish me later. I already told you. I would also like you to realize that I am no longer a child. That there are many things that I understand and that you do not need to protect me anymore "-   
He ends and puts his hands back on the desk and leaning a little forward. Almost challenge me to lie to him again.  
\- "So I'm going to ask again; what happened between you two? "-  
\- "Why don´t you go ask your mother?" –   
It´s instinctive to get defensive when someone asks me about my feelings even without knowing it.   
\- "Because yesterday I saw in her eyes that she is even more hurt than before."-   
I can´t help but feel guilty when I hear that.   
\- "Do you remember the day of your marriage?" –   
He continues after a few moments of silence.   
-"Unfortunately yes. The biggest mistake I've made. "-   
\- "Until that moment." –   
He interrupts me.   
\- "A few hours before your wedding I was in the mansion finishing tying my tie knot when Mom entered the room. I think she thought there was no one there. When she saw me, she automatically raise her hands to tie my tie and realized that it wasn´t necessary. Witch made her even sadder."-   
Henry tells me.   
\- She asked me where I´ve had learned to tie my tie and I answered that in a tutorial. As I noticed she was sad I asked her what was wrong and she told me that I was already so grownup. But as I told you I inherited your super power and I could tell that that was only part of the reason. But as I know my mother if I insisted I only was going to get her to close to me. "-   
\- "That was the day of my wedding?"-   
I ask. I was so worried about my mother that I didn´t pay attention to anything else. I wanted to do things right for her. Fiona had already ruined her wedding dress, and I didn´t want to do anything that may ruin her day, even though it was my marriage.   
\- "Yes ma. Now you can decipher the reason why my mom was sad. "-   
He tells me.   
\- "We didn´t talk that much that day. Now that I think about it, it was like she was avoiding me."-  
\- "I think now we both know the reason for mom's sadness that day. Now I ask you please to tell me what happened between you two in the vault."-   
I low my head as if my son was scolding me.   
\- "She told me she was in love with me."-   
I answer in a whisper.   
Henry's face is pure surprise.   
-"What?"-   
\- "I went to her vault and told her that Hook was gone."-   
\- "She already knew it that. Why going there for? "-   
\- "Because I didn´t feel anything ok!"-   
I reply angrily.   
\- "Because I felt bad for not feeling anything. I had just being toss aside by my supposed true love. My recent husband had left without looking back and I didn´t felt anything. And I didn´t knew what to do. And when I don´t know what to do I always go to your mother."-   
I say trying to calm down.   
\- "What happened next?"-   
He asks firmly.   
-"I told her that Hook was gone. That I thought he knew how to me love; but she interrupted me and I couldn´t tell her I didn´t felt anything. It was almost as if she had been pushed off a cliff.”  
-“She started shouting at me that she knew how to love me, that she had been in love for a long time but that I had chosen not to see her and marry Hook. "-   
\- "What did you say?"-   
He asks me defensively and I understand it. He is defending his mother.   
\- "She started saying that Hook was a bad person, that he haven´t changed." –   
\- "Which is true." –   
Interrupts Henry.   
\- "Anyway, he's still my husband, so I tried to defend him." –   
\- "Big mistake." –   
-"I know, I know. Your mother got even more furious and told me a couple of truths that I couldn´t stand. There were so many emotions together. So I left."-   
I confess to my son with the greatest of shame.   
\- "And neither of you thought about tell me anything?" –   
My son stands angry and begins to walk from one side to another.   
\- "I didn´t think it was my place to tell you. If she had wanted you to know, she would have told you. "-   
I tell him more and more embarrassed.   
\- "Do you know Regina Mills?" –   
Says my son stopping to look me in the eyes.   
\- "The Queen of Hearts´ daughter? The Rumplestiltskin`s apprentice? The Evil Queen? "-   
He tells me in a tone of sepulchral calm.   
\- "Do you have any idea how difficult it must have been for her to confess her feelings? The demons she had to fight to tell you what she told you? How shattered she must have been when you left? "-   
He ends up supporting his hands on the desk, still staring at me.   
\- "Henry, you have to understand that I didn´t mean to hurt her. I never thought your mother would tell me those kinds of things."-   
It's now or never.   
\- "I'm in love with her too." –   
I confess.   
\- "I ALREADY KNOW!" –   
Surprises me.   
\- "That's why I don´t understand why you two aren´t together right now. What else do you need?"-  
I smiled hearing my son's response.   
I was afraid that he wouldn´t agree with the both of us together.   
\- "You have to fix this." –   
He tells me decisively and he's right.   
-"I know. Tomorrow at dinner I plan to talk to her after you tell us what you're so eager to tell us."-  
-“She already knows. The great news is that I'm not going to College next year."-  
He tells me minimizing things.   
\- "Will you stay in Storybrook?" –   
I ask with hope. It's not that I don´t want him to continue his studies, it's that we've lost so much time that it makes me happy to know that maybe we can get it back.   
-"I don´t know. Because these things that are happening with you two may change my plans a bit. Or move them forward."-   
He tells me to as my son again.   
\- "Henry, what aren´t you telling me?" –   
\- "I would like to find my own story, but until you fix things I can´t leave." –   
\- "Where do you think you're going young man?" –   
I get a chill down my back, but I don´t know if it's because Henry will go anyway or because I just sound exactly like my mother.   
\- "Maybe to another kingdom, or to another state. I don´t know yet. But don´t change the subject. We we´re not talking about me. "-   
He says more calmly. As if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He sits down again.   
\- "But ... when?" –   
I ask sadly.   
-"When I finish school; that's if you fix this mess."-  
\- "Careful young man, I'm still your mother." –   
It seems that I'll still have to make up my mind that Henry is leaving. That he´s already an adult It bothers me to know all the time we lost.   
\- "I know it's hard for you." –   
He says as if reading my mind.   
\- "It's just that ... we've lost so much time." –   
I say sadly but with resignation.   
-"I know. But we can´t go back time. However you have the opportunity of not make the same mistake again. "-   
He says smiling. I look at him intrigued until my son realizes that I have no idea what he´s talking about.   
He sighs looking into my eyes but smiling.   
\- "You can prevent making the same mistake with mom. Stop wasting time. You know how painful is at the end."-   
Uhg I hate that he's right.   
-"Okay. That's why I'm planning something romantic for tomorrow's dinner. Or at least I´m trying. Does your mother like balloons?"-  
Once again he has the same angry look as Regina on his face.   
\- "Aren´t you listening to me?" –   
He says leaning an elbow on the desk and leaning back towards me.   
\- "Stop procrastinating. I don´t see you doing anything important now. I think it's a good time to clarify things. "-   
\- "But now we are talking about your future." –   
I say finding another reason to buy me some time.   
\- "I'm going to tell you the same thing I told mom; Next year I turn 18. Adulthood. It's not that I want to disrespect you guys, but my decision is taken. I'm just communicating it to you. "-   
\- "Your mother already knows? How did she react? "-   
I don´t know why I bother asking, Regina could not agree more with Henry's plans.   
Although it hurts her as much as me she knows the importance of being able to write your own story. She had the courage to rewrite her.   
The coward of the family is ironically the Savior. I didn`t have that courage until now. –  
"She agrees of course." –   
My son looks at me raising an eyebrow and hitting the desk with a finger.   
-"What?"-   
\- "I`m done with you."-   
He clarifies me.   
\- "There is nothing you should be doing?"-   
A few more seconds pass while I process everything that has happened in the last few days and get lost in my head again.   
\- "MA !!!" –   
Henry yells at me.   
\- "What ?!" –   
He scares me.   
\- "Go find mom! What are you waiting for? "-   
He says exasperated.   
\- "But dinner the tree of us ... .. tomorrow." –   
\- "Tomorrow, if everything goes well, NOW you will not have to worry about planning a romantic dinner, just make sure not to screw it up again."-   
He says smiling.   
\- "Henry !!!" –   
I find it strange to hear him speak like that, but I get up and go in search of Regina.


	16. Chapter 16

-"Ms. Mayor? "-   
Erin calls through the intercom.   
\- "Yes Erin, what's wrong?" –   
\- "Here´s Snow White asking to see you ma´am" –   
Ugh.   
\- "Please tell her I'm busy, and that she is more than welcome to come any other time."-  
I'm not in the mood to deal with her, especially after having to put up with her husband last night. We all know that we have reached a point where we learned to love each other. But they are already pushing it.  
-“She says it's important. That she will wait until you can see her. "-  
God; even without seeing her she manage to irritate me.   
\- "Erin?" –   
\- "Yes Madam Mayor." –   
\- "Is she with Neal, the baby?" –   
\- "No Madam Mayor." –   
\- "Tell her to take a seat then." –   
I smiled thinking that I could leave her waiting all afternoon. Or at least the remaining 40 minutes till 5.   
Ugh I can´t help but wonder what Snow will want now.   
Is it that something happened with Emma or Henry? No; she would have came in directly to my office. Will she need help with Neal? Neither; she would also have entered right in. Now that I think about it, I think it's the first time that she has been announced by my secretary. I look at my watch and notice that only 15 minutes have passed; but I can´t stand not knowing anymore. I´m intrigued and uncomfortable about her visit. Grrr.   
\- "Erin, would you please tell Snow that she can come in now "-   
I need to know, even more when I see Snow enter my office with such lightness.   
\- "Good afternoon Regina." –   
She says changing the attitude as soon as she starts talking.   
After sitting without having been invited to do so.   
\- "What can I do for you?" –   
Straight to the point. I need to know what this is all about.   
\- "I thought maybe you could take some time to ... ... talk? It has been a long time."-   
\- "Do you want advice on motherhood?" –   
I ask sarcastically. There will always be a part of me that finds delight in make her feel uncomfortable.   
\- "Actually I would like to talk about our relationship. I would like to change it. "-   
She says looking straight to my eyes.   
\- "I don´t fallow? I do not see the need to alter our relationship. I don´t want to kill you anymore and you can sleep calm. I think it's a good relationship. "-   
This I did not expected.   
\- "Exactly, and since we are family I would like to be able to share more family time with you." –   
I can hear the sincerity in her voice.   
I also know that it hadn´t be easy for her to tell me these things. What the hell is happening to the Charmings? Suddenly they behave so kind to me, It´s creepy.   
-"I guess you're right. After all, you are my son's grandparents. "-   
I say considering her offer.   
\- "I want you to know that you can count on me and David too. We're here to support you, Regina, really. And you also know that it's not just because we're Henry's grandparents. We love you."-   
Mmm. I know that there must have left a bad taste in her mouth when she say these words, but I can also see that she´s being honest.   
\- "The feeling is mutual." –   
Yep. This is the bad taste that must have been in her mouth.   
\- "Either way, Snow, you must understand that I am intrigued by the fact that overnight, literally, both you and your husband have decided to consider me a part of the family." –   
I say very formally.   
She nods.   
\- "I would like to know what this change is due to." –   
I ask what I really want to know. It hasn´t worked for me making excuses.   
\- "Are you under any curse?" –   
I joke trying to make her notice that I would also like to become a member of the family.   
Snow seems to think the words she wants to say but smiles equally.   
\- "It's just ... Look we've known each other for a long time ..." –  
\- "Let's not say how long." –  
I joke again.   
\- "And we have gone through many fights together." –   
She says nodding again.   
\- "That's true, although sometimes we weren´t on the same side." –   
I answer making an effort to understand her.   
\- "That's what I mean, Regina. You keep on bearing the guilt of the past when the whole family has already forgiven you. Don´t misunderstand me, many people in Storybrook are still afraid of you. But nobody is afraid for their life anymore. More than anything, they fear that you make them look like idiots and we know that´s one of your many talents. "-   
She ends smiling and I match that smile.   
\- "Well that's all I wanted to tell you. I've already stolen too much of your time. "-   
She tells me as she gets up.   
-"Have a good day. Remember that you count on us. "-   
She tells me as she´s reaching for the door. From the threshold she turns around and tells me   
\- "Regina; welcome to the family."-   
It's worthless stay in the office. There is nothing left to do. Apparently the overtime of last week have move forwards things more than what I though. I decide that I deserve to go home to rest.   
Taking advantage of this feeling that my talk with Snow had left me. The feeling that I finally belong. The feeling of acceptance and being able to enjoy it in the comfort of my home.   
I also have to plan a dinner for tomorrow. I pick up my things and I leave.   
I let Erin know that she can do the same.   
There are a couple of good things that I discovered these days.   
I finally understood that I'm not alone and that I won´t be alone anymore. I know I always had Henry; but now I also know that my sister will be by my side and that I have the acceptance of the Charmings, which brings a smile to my face that can´t be erased until I get home.   
I stop the car and I have that nostalgia to enter an empty house again. But that feeling is gone the moment I remember how Zelena took care of me a couple of days ago. Remembering the talk with David last night and Snow welcoming me to her family. That smile is back on my face and it doesn´t bother me to enter my house anymore; because I know that now it´s empty. But soon it will be full of people who will fill it with memories.   
So I'm happy to be able to enter my quiet house.


	17. Chapter 17

I'm really an idiot. Not only could I´ve drive here; I have magic, I didn´t have to run all the way to the City Hall.   
Out of breath I try to get in but the doors are closed. What time is it?. It's early according to my watch. Has something bad happened? Where the hell is everyone? I take my phone to check the time. It's only 5 o'clock in the afternoon. What's wrong with these people? Don´t they have work to do? They have to maintain a city !!!   
Since I have the phone in my hand I decide to call her.  
At the 2nd ring I hang up. Not because of fear, but because this is something that has to be discussed in person. Face to face.   
I make another call to reassure myself and make sure nothing is happening.   
-"Dad?"-   
\- "Yes Emma; what happens? Why are you so agitated? "-   
He question worried.   
-"I was running. Is everything alright? Has nothing happened? "-   
I ask to make sure we don´t have to face a new villain.   
-"All quiet. Why do you ask?"-   
\- "Because ... because I'm in the City Hall and there's nobody here. And… are you sure everything is in order? "-  
-"Yes darling. What are you doing there? Wouldn´t you wait until tomorrow? "-   
My father proves once again that he´s smarter than we thought.   
-"I can´t. I have to fix this. I can´t waste more time. "-   
I say with fear but decided.   
-"You're right. Surely she is at home. "-   
He tells me to give me letting me know that this is a good idea.   
\- "I'm going there. Will you do me a favor?"-   
-"Sure; what do you need?"-   
\- "Could you take my place at the station? This may take time. And give my thanks to Henry. "-  
I left the station in such a rush that I didn´t even say goodbye to my son.   
\- "He convinced you not to waste time. Right?"-   
-"Yes. He´s a very smart young man. Regina raised him well. "-   
I say smiling.   
\- "He also has good genes. Don´t worry, I'm leaving for the station. "-   
-"Thanks Dad. Goodbye."-   
\- "Emma; good luck."-   
-"Thank you. I´m going to need it. "-   
I tell my father ending the call. I decide to poof myself to the front door of the mansion before my courage leaves me.   
It's weird to be standing in front of this door that closed so many times in my face. There's a chance that the same thing will happen today because the last time I saw her I hurt her.   
I begin to hesitate. I play with my hands and take one towards the door, but I lower it again. What do I tell her? I know I have to speak from my heart but I´m so nervous that I can´t get my brain going.   
Should I kiss her first and explain later? What if she doesn´t want to listen to me?   
Ugh I'm not good at these things. I'm good at running, I´m good at survive. Not to handle these emotions. These feelings that I´m recognizing for what they are.  
So many times I've gone through that door feeling anxious, nervous. Sensations attributed to wanting to defeat the villain of the day.   
On this porch was when I told her I had magic. Even when I had just seen her killed someone, when I told her I could not help smiling, I wanted to make her feel proud of me. And 10 seconds later I was flying through the air. She could have cremated us all at that time.   
Not even the Blue Fairy could handle her; Regina simply stopped her with one hand. And with the left one. Regina is right-handed. She fights with codes, she made me fly only after I told her that Henry was my son and I admit that that was a low blow.   
I raise my hand again and it ends up in my pocket once more.   
This is where she told me that there was nothing I couldn´t return if I talked to "Them". And I know that by "Them" she was referring herself.   
But I was the Dark One and I didn´t want anything or anyone to interfere with my plans.   
This is where she went back to tell me Miss Swan instead of Emma and at that moment I knew that Regina would be the Savior of that story. Not my parents; not even Hook. Her.   
My parents once said that almost nobody knows where their lives lead them, but that they did know. Life always leads them to meet each other and then to me. Now I can see the true meaning of those words.   
Life always took me to her.   
First Henry literally brought me to Regina, to this door.   
When I realize that magic exists and that everything my son said was true, the first voice I hear is hers. It is true that I wanted to break her face, but I went to her for confirmation of what I had just realized.   
When we returned from the Enchanted Forest with my mother and climbed up the well, the first ones I see are Henry and Regina.   
In Neverland it was thanks to her that I was able to light the flame to catch Pan´s shadow, and magic is emotion.   
When I got back my memories in New York, Henry and Regina are the first to come to me, and Hook was right in front of me.   
When I travel to the past in the Enchanted Forest it´s just to the exact place and time where Regina appears to intimidate a village.   
The ring as my father said took me to her.   
The Dagger, Camelot, become the Dark One to save her.   
Oh my God; even when the Ice Queen cast her curse; knowing that Regina was dangerous, I went to her for help.   
She taught me to use my magic.   
In a completely new land like the Wish Land she found me "by chance" in the damn forest.   
I went with her to talk about Hook leaving.   
And when I didn´t talk to her, things went wrong.   
When I hid my plan being the Dark One.   
When I didn´t tell her about my vision.   
When I didn´t tell her about my engagement.   
It is towards her that life takes me again and again. Towards her and towards Henry. And I just realize.   
I raise my hands to the sky full of frustration, I couldn´t have been so blind.   
\- "YOU IDIOT!!!" –   
My scream must have been heard in all realms, and when I realize that I'm screaming loudly, I'm frozen in place. Suddenly wishing Regina isn´t home.


	18. Chapter 18

Note: this would be the first chapter from the narrator's perspective (my own)  
-"What the hell?"-   
Regina says scared by the scream that made her dropped the book she was reading. Luckily, she didn´t have a cup of hot tea in her hands.   
Getting up and she picks up the book from the floor.   
Keeping silent; waiting to hear some noise again. But everything is quiet after, ado it’s safe to think that it came from her front door.   
With a fireball in her right hand and still barefoot she goes carefully to her front door.   
Cursing mentally at the person who interrupted her quiet afternoon.   
\- "Whoever it is you better have a good reason to scream ..." –   
She starts to threaten as she magically opens the door with her left hand and sees who´s on the other side.   
\- "Emma?" –   
She freezes when she sees her again.   
Seeing her after so many days makes her realize how much she has missed her. She looks at her carefully trying to decipher if this is another dream.   
\- "Hi?" –   
Emma says cursing again for not noticing the brunette before.   
There in front of her is the most beautiful woman she has ever seen, even when she seems angry, surprised and hurt at the same time. Her heart start beating so strongly and she realizes how much she missed her.   
When she notices that Regina still holds a fireball in her hand, she steps back. Surprised by the reception thinking Regina must still be angry at her.   
Regina notices Emma's reaction raises her walls getting defensive.   
\- "Could you tell me why are you screaming at my door?" –   
Says with disdain in her voice.   
Emma swings on her feet without knowing what to do since obviously Regina´s still angry.   
\- "I´m sorry if this is a bad time. It's just ... I ... emmm "-  
Poor Emma can´t find the right words in her brain. As if it suddenly stopped working.   
\- "Ms. Swan, or should I say Mrs. Jones?" –   
Regina says impatience and with venom in her voice.   
\- "Could you give me a damn second?" –   
Emma answers impatiently too.   
-"For what? So you can run again? I don´t think so. Please tell me what you came to say and leave. "-  
Regina wasn´t ready to deal with Emma today. She thought she had one more day to get ready.   
\- "First I ask you to please put down that fireball. I don´t think it's necessary. "-   
Emma says.   
\- "That's my choice to make." –   
Regina answers.   
\- "Come on Regina, can´t we talk like two adults?" –   
Emma finds the ability to coordinate her brain. But she didn´t expect to find Regina so angry.   
-"How? Adults do not leave in the middle of a conversation without saying something. Clearly here there is only one adult and certainly isn´t blonde. "-   
Regina replies, she´s obviously still hurt by the abrupt end that Emma put to the last conversation.   
\- "Regina, you know it's not fair ..." –   
Emma begins trying to reassure Regina in the worst possible way.   
-"Fair? Do you really want to discuss what´s fair? Because it didn´t seem fair to me the way you rejected me. Really not even one word, knowing how hard it was for me to tell you that I love you? You didn´t even feel that it was worth answering. You just walked out. "-   
The fireball in Regina's hand is getting bigger and bigger. To the point that she must extinguish it so as not to burn herself.   
\- "Because you were right. Okay?”-   
Emma shouts standing so close to Regina that she can smell the smoke from the fireball she just turned off.   
Preparing for a fight, but she can only see confusion in the brunette´s eyes.  
\- "You'll have to be more specific, Swan. I said many things the last time we spoke. In fact, I was the only one talking if I remember correctly. "-   
\- "Can we have this conversation inside? Or is it necessary for us to stay at the door? "-   
Emma says with hope now that Regina is more interested in what she has to say.   
-"Why? Aren´t you more comfortable out here? Where it's easier for you to run away? "-   
Emma simply puts a pleading face. The same face that Henry puts when he wants to convince her of something. That face to witch Regina can´t say no to.   
\- "If there is no other way" –   
She says stepping aside for Emma to enter. The blonde goes to the kitchen, but Regina stops her.   
\- "Swan; to the study. You do not want to be with me in a place full of knives. "-   
\- "Come on Regina, can´t you give me a break? I've being running almost all the town in the last minutes."-  
Says still a little agitated.  
\- "Witch confirms that running is your thing, like idiocy. In any case you still don´t dare to use your magic?"-  
The brunette answers with her back to Emma.   
She still can´t believe that the blonde is at her home.   
The missed phone call left her thinking and looking at her phone for a few minutes. When it didn´t rang again, she thought maybe it was a butt call.   
Once at the study Regina tells Emma to take a seat on the couch.   
\- "If you've been running like a fool you're probably thirsty. Water?"-   
Regina offers still standing.   
\- "Got something stronger?" –   
Emma says sitting down.   
\- "How about a hammer blow to the head?" –   
\- "I was thinking about some alcohol" –   
The blonde says resigned that this will be more difficult than she thought.   
Regina moves to the cabinet where she has the alcohol grateful to put some distance between them.   
Serve 2 glasses of whiskey. If she has to face Emma now then she will need a little liquid courage.   
She approaches Emma with the glasses. The blonde extends her hand to take it, but Regina places it on the table.   
The Emma looks at Regina hurt but she isn´t looking at her, so she take the glass and give it a generous sip encouraging her too.   
\- "Regina, I understand you're angry. But you have to understand that the things you said about me, my parents and my childhood are still a sensitive issue for me." –   
She continues trying to justify having run away.   
Regina still without looking at Emma takes a seat in front of her in the other chair.   
\- "Ms. Swan; if you think that's the way I react when I'm angry, then you do not know me as I thought.”-  
She answers, looking up to fix her eyes on the blonde's.   
\- "I'm hurt." –   
She says sincerely.   
\- "I´m wounded and surprised. The truth is that, although it´s true that it is not the first time that I get hurt thanks to you, the other occasions could be said that their weren’t intentional . But running like that? When I had just opened my heart and shared my deepest secrets. That was not unintentional. That was cruel. And I would never have expected you to be cruel to me."-   
She tells her while she sheds a tear that she doesn´t care about drying. She doesn´t see the meaning of hiding anymore.   
\- "I freaked out."-   
Emma says.   
-"You're right. What I did has no excuse. But imagine the fear I had, how you get me; that I´ve spent the last days unable to stop thinking about everything you told me. And again I tell you that you are right. I no longer want to be a victim of a life that is not 100% mine. And I've been too much of a coward for not taking care of what I want. Of what I feel. "-   
She takes her glass again and finishes it in a sip.   
Regina finishes hers and stands up to serve herself more. Seeing Emma's glass equally empty decides to bring the bottle directly.   
She refills her glass and beckons Emma to serve herself more.   
The blonde decides that she doesn´t want alcohol to interfere with what she is trying to say. She already has enough with her head and heart working at a thousand per hour.   
The silence is deafening.   
Regina doesn´t sit down again.   
-"Well then; What does Mrs. Jones want to do? "-  
Asked the impatient brunette.  
A chill runs down Emma's back when she hears Regina call her by her married name again. It feels like an insult.   
\- "First of all I want a divorce." –   
Answer firmly looking Regina up.   
\- "Well dear you´re barking at the wrong tree." –   
The brunette answers while rounds Emma to turn her back and try not to hurt so much knowing that Emma is still married. She ends up standing in front of the window.   
-"I know. But I don´t want you to ever tell me Mrs. Jones ever again. It sounds wrong."-   
Emma stands up and stands behind Regina.   
\- "If you had considered that your name was going to change to one that you didn´t like before getting married you wouldn´t be in this situation." –   
Regina answers looking outside.   
\- "Regina ... please." –   
Emma pleads without being sure why she is pleading. Whether it is for Regina to look at her or for her to understand that she is trying to fix things. Or both.   
\- "Why did you come Emma?" –   
Regina ask trying to end this meeting that leaves her increasingly hurt.   
-"I came to see you. To fix this. If there is anything left to fix. "-   
The blonde replies without thinking and stares at Regina's back, which tightens when she hears her answer.   
\- "Emma ... I" –   
She starts but doesn´t know what to say. She only knows that she wants this pain to leave from her chest. Emma decides that she won´t give up, because she has hope. Hope Regina still loves her. It is this new hope that gives her the courage to get even closer to Regina.   
She knows that she hurt her in a cruel way and that she didn´t take into account the feelings of the brunette that night she ran away.   
But she also knows that she would be happy if Regina allowed her to spend the rest of her life making up for it.   
Very slowly Emma raises her right hand and places it on Regina's left shoulder. She can feel her tensing again.   
\- "Emma, I can´t go one like this. I understand that you don´t love me. But you didn´t even have the courage to speak to me."-   
The brunette begins already relaxing and feeling that she has nothing to lose anymore.   
\- "But I'm going to ask you to at least take into account that, despite what everyone think, I do have feelings. And I would prefer that we only speak when necessary. At least for a while. Until I get used to the idea. "-   
She says finally turning to look Emma in the face. Big mistake Regina realizes too late that she's lost in the blonde's eyes. Fortunately, the fact that Regina finally looks at her makes Emma give up trying to reason and start talking from the heart.   
\- "Regina; you are the last person, along with Henry I want to see sad. And seriously I have come to try to fix this stupid situation. "-   
Start Emma.   
\- "I know it's not ideal that the Evil Queen is in love with the Savior, but there´s no need for you to keep insulting." –   
Regina says hurt.   
-"No no. The situation is stupid, because I have been stupid. Because all this time I spent looking for my family and trying to have my happy ending, I didn´t realize and at some point I got lost." –  
The blonde continues. Regina can only look at her. Try to understand where Emma is going with all this.   
\- "I don´t know how I'm going to fill a divorce. But I understand now that Hook is not my happy ending. He's the happy ending for a princess, but I'm not a princess, I never was. I stupidly try to fit in that title and it got worse and worse. I lost myself at some point. I could only be me when I was with you. "-   
Regina´s still looking Emma´s eyes. She´s lost in them, but unlike the last time, now she can read them. Emma speaks with sincerity, and it makes her remember why she fell in love with her in the first place; for her heart; for her innocence and at the same time for her stubbornness.   
For her truth For being the most real person she has ever met.   
\- "If you keep looking at me like that I won´t be able to finish saying what I want you to hear." –   
Emma says again without filter and real.   
The brunette lowers her head but raises it again with curiosity in her eyes.   
\- "And why couldn´t you finish telling me what you're trying to say while looking me in the eyes? At least you should have the decency to do so if you reject me again. Do it looki ... "-   
Regina's lips suddenly find resistance. Emma's lips are on hers.   
Emma is kissing her. But the brunette is confused. Didn´t Emma come to reject her as a grown woman? Why is she kissing her?   
The blonde notices that Regina doesn´t return the kiss and separates her lips but unites their foreheads.   
\- "I guess my fears have come true. You don´t want to try this with me and ... and I understand ... I apologize. I didn´t want to ... "-   
Once again her lips join Regina's, but this time it is the brunette who initiates the kiss.   
A kiss in which they get lost. Tender but with the passion that characterizes them both.   
\- "Emma ..." –   
Regina says opening her eyes and ending the kiss just for lack of air.   
Finding the blonde's hands around her waist and hers; one between Emma's hair and the other on her cheek.   
-"Hi…"-   
Says the blonde.   
When Regina realizes the position they are in, she instinctively lowers her hands to her stomach and takes a step back.   
\- "Emma ... we can´t." –   
She says without being able to look the blonde in the eyes.   
\- "Are you fucking serious woman?!! How can we not? I know I behave like shit the last time, but I spent these days trying to understand at what point I became such an idiot. Because since I met you I haven´t felt anything by halves; if I was angry; I was furious. If I was sad, I was devastated. That means that when I was happy I was really happy. And I have never felt that with anyone. "-   
While Emma starts talking, Regina tries to come to herself. She is stunned and doesn´t pay much attention until she hears the word "idiot", from that moment she only can hear Emma's voice telling her everything that comes from her heart. Still with her hands on her stomach she can´t take her eyes off Emma, not even to blink. Her eyes fill with tears.   
\- "And I never thought I could be attracted to women. It was never an option for me. Until two days after running from your vault I understood; I'm not attracted to women, I´m attracted to you. "-   
Emma ends up more agitated than when she ran through the town.   
-"We can´t. I can´t."-   
Says Regina.   
\- "Emma, you're married. And I…"-  
\- "You what Regina? Because I'm sure that a few seconds ago you were kissing me in a way that makes me believe that you want this too. What the hell is going on now? "-   
Emma continues frustrated.   
\- "And I am ME. Don´t you get it? I have done so many bad things that I can´t have a happy ending. I do not deserve it."-   
Regina's voice is almost a whisper. As if she were telling a secret that she shouldn´t.   
-"Are you crazy? Regina you are the person who has worked the most for her happy ending. What the hell is holding you now? "-   
Emma can´t understand what´s coming out the brunette´s mouth.   
\- "Emma; Every person who has dared to love me ends up dead. There is no happy ending for me; fate has shown me again and again that my happiness is not in its plans. "-   
Regina has her eyes full of tears that start to fall by accumulation.   
\- "And I love you so much; with every fiber of my being, I won´t risk losing you too.”-   
\- "I don´t have the world record in keeping my partners alive either. Except for Hook, but he doesn´t count. I did not choose him; he offered. "-   
Emma starts rambling.   
\- "He offered himself again and again and again." –   
Says Regina.   
\- "Yes and I felt cornered. And I thought maybe that was my story and resigned me and I got lost. "-  
Regina keeps the biggest of silences and pays attention to what Emma is telling and the expression she has and she sees again the Miss Swan she fell for. The one that speaks her mind without thinking about the consequences. Her eyes light up and she realizes that Emma is her true love. And that she still has one more thing to do.  
\- "I know that maybe you don´t want to have anything to do with me anymore. That is to say; that kiss hasn´t been like the others of true love, maybe you have unloved me in these days, but I am willing to make you fall in love again. If you give me the opportunity. "-   
\- "Emma I ..." –   
\- "No Regina. Let me finish. I'm willing to make this work. Because I swear to you that after that kiss there's no way I'm going to be your friend again or just the other mother of your son. "-   
The blonde continues trying to convince her.   
\- "Emma, wait a second ..." –   
Regina tries to explain something to Emma, but the blonde won´t shut up. She just wants Regina to understand that she is also entitled to her happy ending.   
\- "Please Regina; I understand that you are hurt. Hell, I know that I hurt you; shit. I'm just asking you to give me a chance "-   
Emma comes closer and tries to put her hands on the brunette´s waist. But the moment her fingers touch the belt that secures Regina's pants, she can´t feel it anymore and find herself surrounded by a lot of purple smoke.


	19. Chapter 19

Emma can´t believe what just happened.   
She can´t believe Regina did the same thing that made her hurt so much.   
And now she understands the pain she caused her.   
She still has so many things left to say stuck in her throat. She tries to get rid of the knot with a scream so loud that it makes the window next to her tremble.   
Tears begin to sprout from her eyes like never before. Each one of them leaves a pain. It is as if they burned in their wake.   
Closing her eyes tightly and clenching her fists and with the strength that remains she screams again from the bottom of her heart.   
-IDIOT!!!"-   
\- "I think we had made it clear that you would not shout insults in this house." –   
Emma opens her eyes and sees how the smoke dissipates giving way to Regina's face.   
\- "You were talking non-stop and you didn´t let me explain the reason why that kiss didn´t feel like a true love´s kiss." –   
Emma still can´t close her mouth and her tears are still falling.   
\- "I was talking to Zelena the other day and she told me something that got me thinking." –   
Regina looks at Emma with tenderness.   
\- "She told me that I had to do something to get used to the fact that when people named you wouldn´t hurt me. So my love´s so big, that when Henry named you that afternoon at Granny's my heart was broken all over again into a thousand pieces. So I had to do something and fast because tomorrow I would have to meet you for dinner. And if heard your name destroyed me, I wouldn´t be able to contain myself when I saw you."-   
Emma, still crying, listens to her. Now understanding the pain that she caused her the least she could do was listen to her. Although she´s fighting with her body to stays still and don´t run away again.   
The tenderness which Regina looks at her gives her confidence to stay and continue listening. Until she realizes how Regina was when she got there.   
\- "Today you look surprised and angry when you saw me. Wounded yes, broken hardly. You certainly could you find a way to forget what you felt for me? "-   
Emma says resigned to the fact that the brunette is only punishing her, and that she is being benevolent making her go through the same thing that she put her through but only for a minute or two. Now Regina is going to be the adult and will reject Emma as civilized people.   
\- "That´s the thing. I couldn´t. Emma, I've been in love with you for years. Do you really think it would be that easy to forget you? Do you think I haven´t try it before? "-   
\- "Regina, I've been in love with you for years too, I just was stupid enough not to noticed. Either way it doesn´t matter anymore; definitely something worked for you. "-   
The blonde says lowering her shoulders.   
\- "Could you stop being so stubborn and just try to listen to what I'm saying?" –   
The exasperated brunette says to her. The last thing Emma wanted was to make Regina angry again and somehow she managed to do just that.   
\- "Give me your hand please." –   
The brunette says extending her left hand towards the blonde who extends her right one and suddenly a heart appears. Emma looks surprised to her hand and then to Regina's eyes.   
\- "Emma Swan; for a long time you have had my heart in your hands."-   
Regina begins without knowing that this would be more difficult than she thought.   
\- "Now that it is literally so, I ask you to put it back in its place. Without a heart I am not able to give you a true love´s kiss. And seriously (you can tell by my heartbeat); I really; really want to kiss you. "-   
Regina finishes these words a few inches from the blonde. Emma doesn´t waste time placing Regina's heart on her chest. The second the brunette feels the first heartbeat inside her chest, she takes Emma by the nape of her neck and crash their lips.   
The aura that expands from the united lips of the two women is like a warm breeze that is felt in every corner of the town.  
Zelena who had fallen asleep next to her daughter wakes up and stops feeling that anguish she felt for her sister. She gets up ready to prepare things and wake Robin to go to Regina's house so she could tell her everything.   
Granny immediately after feeling the breeze goes out the street with a smile on her face.   
David and Snow meet in the middle of the street halfway. Snow with Neal in her arms, who is peacefully asleep without releasing the bite.   
When they see each other, they find nothing but happiness in each other's faces. And almost asphyxiate the baby by hugging and kissing celebrating the happiness of their daughter.   
The town´s people don´t delay in going out to the streets feeling inexplicably happy.   
Henry hesitated half a second if he should give their mothers space or run out to hug them.   
When their lips part, Emma still has Regina's heart in her hand. She can feel it beating in her palm; the tenderness; the passion and the immense love that this small organ contains. Feeling her emotions added to Regina's overwhelms her to the point of leaving her dizzy and she loses her balance.   
Regina acts fast and holds her up so they don´t end up on the carpet.   
\- "Emma, are you okay?" –   
She asks worried  
\- "I have never being better Regina. Thank you."-   
Emma says with love.   
-"Why are you thanking me for?"-   
\- "Because now you have given me the certainty of what your heart feels. Your feelings added to mine made me lose my balance. I understand how perfect we are together. I now know your love´s intensity .It´s beautiful. I never would have dreamed that someone could love me like that. Much less you."-   
The blonde ends with tears still coming out of her eyes. But there are happy tears.   
\- "Oh Emma. Henry and you are the most important people in my life. Do not doubt for a moment the intensity of my love. Never forget. Because I couldn´t forget it. I wouldn´t forget you. "-   
Regina explains to Emma and when finished wraps her in a hug simply because she doesn´t want to let go. They only separate when the bell resonates in the immensity of the house.   
Without wanting to they get separate but not without a last kiss.   
Just as she open the door Regina is surrounded by two arms. The moment he recognizes the owner relaxes and returns the gesture.   
\- "Mom, it was about time. I thought that I would have to organize some kind of operation so that you would realize how ideal you are for each other. "-   
\- "Henry why would you ring the bell? This is your house.”-  
Regina says parting from her son who is already taller than her.   
\- "I'm no longer a boy. I knew that you were already together, in fact I think that all the people felt it, I understand that things could have escalated quickly and the truth is that I don´t want to be traumatized by seeing my mothers naked. "-   
The teenager says scratching the back of his neck.   
\- "Henry Daniel Mills, you are talking about your mothers !!!" –   
Regina represses it completely ashamed.   
-"Precisely."-   
Answer Henry.   
\- "So when were you planning this trip?" –   
Jokes Regina trying to recover.   
-"See? You're already trying to get rid of me to be alone with Emma. Speaking of the Savior."-   
Henry says entering the house to hug his other mother who is leaning to see who dared to interrupt the magical moment she was having with Regina.   
Emma opens her arms and Henry wraps her in his arms, lifting her up and spinning her in place.   
-"You did it."-   
The young man tells his mother.   
The three turn surprised when they hear a screech of tires. Zelena get out from the car with awoken Robin in her arms.   
\- "Tell me it was you Regina. Tell me it's not a curse or a spell. Tell me I'm not dreaming. "-   
Says the redhead entering the house and giving the baby to Henry to be able to hug his sister. Emma can´t believe that Zelena is so worried about her sister. She even has tears in her eyes.   
\- "Zelena. Drive more carefully. At least when my niece is in the car. "-   
Regina says separating herself from her sister, but not for a long time as she embraces her again, thanking her for everything. Zelena lets go of her little sister and caresses her nephew's cheek, who still has the baby in his arms.   
-"YOU."-   
She says pointing to Emma.   
\- "Inside this house are the most important people of my life and you." –  
She says with a gesture of despise.   
\- "You better make sure that you have the courage to be part of this family. If you hurt my sister I assure you that there will be no person; spell or curse that prevents me from putting my hands on you. And you know well how a Mills is when she has a goal on her mind. You know what we are capable of. With magic or without it. "-   
The seriousness which Zelena speaks to Emma causes her legs to loosen, but before falling to the ground it is surrounded in the arms of the redhead.   
-"Welcome to the family."-  
Zelena says when she parts from the blonde.   
\- "God, I´ve being complaining all week of my empty house, now I'm starting to miss it." –   
Regina says when she sees that Snow, David and Neal enter through her house`s door.   
\- "Hello to you too Regina." –   
David answers.   
Without knowing how or when Emma and Regina are surrounded by so many arms that you couldn´t know which one is from whom.   
Emma instead of running away hugs harder, she no longer feels overwhelmed by feelings.   
Regina instead of starting to distribute fireballs leans on the nearest shoulder.   
No one would have guessed that the Evil Queen would fall in love with Snow White's daughter.   
Or that Savior had eyes only for the Mayor. But when you think about it, it's not as crazy as it sounds.  
Emma and Regina look at each other and without giving up the embrace of their family they give each other a kiss. Again a warm breeze expands and the certainty that everything is as it should be.   
Everything is fine.   
THE END.   
Note: I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Maybe later I will publish another one, I don`t know.   
I can assure you that if I do it the story will be finished before it is published. Like this one. Maybe it takes me a while to edit it and upload it. But I promise that I will never leave a story without an end.   
Thanks to all those who dared to read a new story and those who followed it.


End file.
